Love stake in the heart
by forever.dreamer8520
Summary: А girl with pure heart and fearless soul finds her fate in small town, where supernatural rule. She tries to fit in, but then her old friend Nik comes and ruin everything. How will she deal with that? And what about her lonely heart? Can it survive next to Klaroline and Delena? Will anybody special appeared to full that spot? Or we just have to wait to see/read about that? OC/Kol
1. Another day on the road

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I have this idea for this story for a while and i finally decided to write it. I really hope you guys will like it. A review is always welcome, wanna know what you think about this story.**** Also you should know that English is not my native language and I apologize ahead of time for possible mistakes.**

Chapter 1 : Another day on the road

Danny came out of the store in a gas station while I was sitting on the front seat of the car with your feet up and my other brother Peter was filling the gas. He gave us both Frutti, which he had bought.

"Aghh! Can someone tell me why we are drinking juice when we can whiskey or vodka, or whiskey and vodka," I complained while was rising to put my long, curly brown hair in ponytail.

"Because it is twelve o'clock," Danny said, looking at his watch.

"I'm sure at this moment somewhere in the world is five o'clock in the afternoon," I said with my badass attitude, giving them big smile.

Peter looked at his older brother with his 'sometimes I think we're not exactly best role models' look, which made me laugh. He was always the responsible one, while me and Danny wanted to party more, no mater that Danny was three years older then Peter. Yes, I'm seventeen, but when you're on the road for a long time and you love your annoying older brothers, alcohol is an important element in the story. Drinking beer and laughing at the bar was our way of connecting. I used to be of those girly girls, but now, not so much. Now the most important to me are my boots and gun that I hide in them.

Hmm did I forgot to say that I am a hunter? Yep, i am hunter, and not some 'bear hunting' hunter, but supernatural hunter. I was taught how to hunt when i was five years old, and how at the age of seventeen i have seen and killed things that nobody can imagine.

I did not choose this way of life, nor my brothers, but we swore to avenge the death of our parents, and we won't stop until we kill them all, all spirits, monsters of the night, werewolfs, vampires, witches and what else is out there.

I don't know what monster killed my parents, because i was a year and week old when that happend. Danny was seven years old and Peter was four. Our aunt Rachel took care of us. I stayed there till last year. But they did not hide the truth from me, told me everything. First I was afraid, but after hours and hours practicing how to use a bow and arrow and how to use a gun with my siblings and my uncle, they should not be afraid of me, not way around.

And year my brothers showed up at the door and asked if i wanna go ona road trip with them. Since then I haven't got a roof over her head, we sleep at motels and about the money, Danny and Peter don't really have real jobs, so they are stuck credit card frauds. I do not accept it, and do not interfere, try not to spend, well try not to spend a lot.

Now I was looking down to the newspaper, holding a red marker.

"Where are we going next?" Danny asked

"Wait a moment" I said, not lifting my eyes from the paper

"I call shotgun" Peter said opening the door for me at the back seat. " What, come on." I mean please, why always him. I was the little sister with the cute eyes, not him.

"Shut up and go lie back." He said

" I am not lying there, I mean last week Danny boy was showing the car to a girl, who knows what they did back here!" I said looking with a big smile at Danny.

"Omg Aleksandra, shut up i don't need everyone to find out about that" He said angry. "Now tell me where are we going next" He was starting the car.

"Mystic Falls" I was giggling and looking down at the paper. "Lots of animal attacks. I have a feeling that someting odd is happinig there" I said now seriously.

"Feeling like that one when you thought it was a good idea to set me up with that 'girl' yesterday." Peter said looking out of the window

"How many times you need me to say sorry, I really didn't know that she was actually a _he_"

Danny can't halp not to laugh. What?. I really wanted to see him happy with someone. And this time I forgot to check the fake boobs.

"Can we never talk about this again?"

"You're the one who mentioned it, not me. Do not worry I will keep your secret, and Danny to. Right Danny?"

He nodded, still laughing. "Now when that's settled, we can concentrate on the road. God, when I'm with you guys, I have the feeling that I am in Supernatural. Danny is Dean, Peter is Sam and I am their little sister. And before you tell me that they don't have a sister, i will let you know how big is my imagination" Yep I was really big supernatural fan, and my lovely siblings know it. Actually my life is a lot like this show, God, i will love to be on it.

"OK then can you tell me who is Castiel, or.." Danny was about to ask, when I covering ears with hands and started to shout out loud "Lalalala lalalla lala"

"True devil you are, you know that I'm still up season two."

"Then you miss out on a lot, little sister" He said watching the road.

"You two need a life, you know that?" Peter said

"We have, Supernatural is our life" I said with a big smile on my face "Get it? Because we live in a supernatural world and because there is a show based on our lifes"

"You know you suck at making jokes" He said looking back finding me at very comfortable position with my phone in my hands, playing Angry Birds

"And you suck at findig a girlfriend, but it didn't stop you from trying. Or you want me to call the girl from last night. I think her name was Claudia"

Danny started to laugh again. I gave Peter look. He know that I have to have the last word everytime. Everytime. He has this coming.

At that point in my right I saw the board that write 'Welcome at Mystic Falls. We hope you will enjoy your time here'

_'Oh don't worry about it, I am sure I will' _I thought.

**A/N: Also yeah this is little bit like Supernatural, but things will go different. But man, i really love Supernatural. Again please review, wanna know what you guys think.**


	2. I love small towns

Chapter 2: I love small towns

**A/N: You guy know that I don't own anything, just my OCs. Here is another chapter so you can see how the story goes. Really hope you like it.**

The sun was shining, the grass was perfectly green and everyone have smile on their faces. That was the first thing that I notice. Danny parked the car in the canter of the town and the police station was right there. In small towns like this, we have tactic to go look for the sheriff. I mean my brothers have that tactic that never works. I came out from the car. Danny and Peter already headed toward the stairs to go to the police station.

"Why do not you have this one? I think you old enough not to mess this up."

"Haha, very funny. Let's go Danny" Peter said, still angry about what happened earlier.

I looked around me. I can see the mothers with their kids at the park. The fathers playing ball with their sons and friend having cafe at the cafe shop. I love these cities, everyone knows everyone. I've been in many big cities, hell I lived eleven years in that city. But I can't see how people there do not want to get to know their neighbors, not to mention other people.

I must stop to think so much. I looked at the police station. Knowing that Danny and Peter would have made a mess, I went inside. I kindly ask a woman inside where is the sheriff's office. I noticed that someone called from inside. It looks was sheriff. She was telling my brothers that if they don't leave for a second, she will call the real FBI agents. Ah great, they used 'fake IDs' trick. Then I looked good in a picture where he was sheriff and a girl. Same hair, same face shape, had to be mother and daughter, I thought. I knocked on the door and slowly opened.

"Sorry, Sheriff! Your daughter called. Something about fire at your house." I said.

"Oh God, really? Oh God! I have to go. You two out of my office!" She said getting out of the office.

"Sure. Right away." Peter said.

"What will you do without me?" I asked them with a big smile

"Oh shut up we don't have much time. Go see is there something about the attacks on the computer." Danny said while he was searching the files. God we should be at jail by now.

I copy the password and all the files at my phone. We had no time, so we had to leave. Danny started the car and we went looking for a motel or something where we can sleep and see what is the deal with this attacks. There is boarding house here, but Peter said that there will be other people in there, so it will be hard to have the job done.

We found a motel. We entered the room and immediately began a search. Many attacks by animals. People dry without a drop of blood. What is it here? Night creatures, vampires. Vampires. Oh how I hate them. Arrogant and selfish grandparents.

"Let's go and catch them." Danny said.

"How? Its day and the come out in the dark. And how will we recognize them, they won't just show up and say: 'I'm a vampire'." I realized.

"Then what should we do 'till night?" Peter asked.

"Have a beer. Get me a beer. I am going to sleep." I said, throwing himself on the bed. I must admit though the car was fantastic, the seats are not really.

It was dark outside when I wake up. The room was empty. I grab my phone and i called Peter.

"Yo big bro, where are you?" I asked rising from bed.

"Mystic Grill. It is the only restaurant / bar / cafe in here" He said

"OK be right there." I hang up on him and I change clothes. I dressed in tight black pants, plain black t-shirt and hot red jacket. Do not forget my favorite boots and a knife that I hide in them.

I went outside and saw that the car was gone. Great, now I have to walk. And even had to ask a man to give me instructions on how to get there.

The Grills was a nice place. It was crowded. It seems this was the only place where people wanted to go here.

I noticed that Danny and Peter sitting at a table. Both had a drink.

"Where is mine?" I asked as I looked into their beer.

"Go order yourself" Danny said.

"They will not give her. She is not eighteen. This is not some deserted bar the road." Peter began his speech how they should not let me drink. But really, I do not drink so much. But rather I just want to do badass, so people would understand me as fearless hunter.

I left the table and walked towards the bar. There was a boy with blond hair. _He's really handsome._ I thought to myself.

"Beer, please?" I asked him.

"I need to see ID" Oh please, ID? Now I have to make Peter or Danny to buy me.

"Come on, it's just one beer." I said with hope.

"Hey Matt. Weirdest thing happened today. Mom running back home because someone said there was a fire at home. Is it a national day of pranks? Because I could think of something more original." A blond girl on my right said hello to the guy at the bar. I recognized her from the picture in the sheriff's office.

"Hey aren't you the daughter of Sheriff?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Why? "She asked looking at me now.

"Hmm, nothing" I replied as she checked me from head to toe. I did not felt uncomfortable. Instead I did the same.

"I like your jacket." OMG I just found my new best friend.

"Thanks, I like your shoes." I said with a smile on my face.

"This girl has great taste" She turned her head to the boy who did not heard her since he was already serving other people. "I like you. I'm Caroline."

"And I am Aleksandra. Alex." I said.

"Why are you in town?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm just passing by." I replied calmly, knowing that it is not a complete lie.

"OK. Talk to you later, girl." She greeted me and left.

"Bye" I said and then I call for that Matt guy. "Hay, Matt. How but for that beer no?"

He began to hesitate. Before he can answer anything, a very handsome guy with darkened brown, almost black hair and the most beautiful intense blue eyes appeared next to me from the left. He had awesome leather jacket. In my opinion he was twenty-three years old. But I saw that he was not willing. That he is sad. Something that really struggled him. But still. God, he was hot.

"Whiskey for me and beer for the lady." He said, what made me melt.

No Aleksandra, stop. I thought. "Thank you. But there was no need. A little was missing to convince him."

"I'm just glad I could help" He said. But now it's 'smiling' face changed. As darkness to encompass his heart. He made me look deep into his eyes. He made me listen. "You will come with me and we will have some fun" He compelled me.

"I will go with you and I'll punch you where you should not." What the hell did he said to me. That was the worst 'pick up a girl from a bar' line ever. I mean, please, he could do better. But there was something strange in his eyes. Oh my God, I know what he is! _Vampire_. He tried to compel me. Who the hell thinks he is.

Surprised by my response, he tried again. I can take him myself but it was crowded in the bar. This time I turned my gaze towards my brothers. Danny is flirting with a girl, but Peter saw my worried eyes.

He got up from the table and came to us. "Is there a problem here, Alex?" He was looking at him. He had anger in his voice and has spelled it out through his teeth.

"Of course not, I and the lady are just having fun." The hot guy said never taking his eyes of me. Peter looked at me and saw my 'I'm in trouble' look.

"Listen buddy, I think you should go." Peter said again with anger.

"I am not your buddy, buddy. You don't tell me what to do." Now he was even angrier.

"Leave, now." I heard the voice of my oldest brother.

He looked at me again and turned to leave. I turned to Danny and Peter. "Are you okay?" I nodded with my head. "I think he is a vampire."

I learned a few things about vampires last month. On my birthday, to be more specific. Do not blame me, some bitch wanted to kill me that day. I caught her, tied and tortured her until he told me everything I needed to know. I knew about what vampires can do before. But I admit that I enjoyed it while I was struggling her. They can compelled me to do what they want. Also how I can prevent that. Vervain. I were it since I was five. They can be kill with stake in the heart. Oh and yeah all their beauty is false. Idiots. Fools. I hate them. That's way I killed her. For that and because she was killing other people, of course.

Danny and Peter were looking at me, until we run out from the door. There was no one outside the bar.

_Hmm, and I said that I love small towns?_

**A/N: And? Like it or what? Please review *puppy face*. Going to update soon.**


	3. Hunting is a passion of mine

Chapter 3: Hunting is a passion of mine

Demon P.O.V.

There was something odd about this girl and those two guys. I have to find out. Why this have to happen tonight? All I wanted is to drink and forgot about Elena.

I followed them after they left The Grills to the motel. I listen to their conversation. They know about us, about werewolf, about all.

Then the girl came out of her room. Oh wrong move brown eyes. She went to the car. Have to admit that the car was sweet ride. She was listening to music from her phone and she was singing on the parking lot. This was the perfect moment for me to attack her, but something stop me. Maybe was the way she looked in those shorts and tank top for sleeping or maybe was the fact that she grab a weapon out from the car. The one that throw stakes, the one made for killing vampires.

I waited 'till I was sure that they were sleeping. I slowly open the door of the girl's room. I made sure that the noise won't wake her up. I wanted to get in when something stop me. I looked down. Salt. I tried the window. The same there.

I started to walk away when I grab the phone from my pocket and I called him.

"We are having hunters problems, little bro!"

Aleksandra P.O.V.

It was six o'clock when I woke up. Six o'clock. Who the he'll wakes up at six o'clock. I wanted to go running, but I was too lazy for it, so I turn on the TV and started watching Bones. I loved this show. Actually if I wasn't professional hunter from 24/7, I loved to be something like her. You know, be a badass doctor with a FBI agent by my side. Then I took long, long shower. When I came out it was half past eight. Perfect time for breakfast. I pick jeans and really nice top. This time I left the boots for flats. I grab my bag and run out from the room. I knock at Danny and Peter's room. But nobody answered. They would sleep 'till three o'clock afternoon if you let them. Hall even I would sleep 'till three o'clock afternoon if you let me. And why did I woke up this early today. Too hungry to think. I had the keys from the car since last night my brothers were too lazy to pick up the weapon from there. I started the car. Don't give me that look, I have my drivers I.D. and my uncle though me how to drive when I was fifteen. Yep I could drive anytime but Danny don't let me near the driving seat. I easily found the Grill from last night. I parked the car and went inside.

There were only a few people there. I went to the bar when I saw Matt from last night there. He was a really nice guy.

"Well, hello there Matt" I said hello to him. He was reading the newspaper.

"Hi back... Hmm, I don't think I catch your name last night." He said, now looking at me.

" Well I didn't throw it, pretty boy. I am Aleksandra" I said. OMG since when do I flirt with boy. I messed this up.

"Alexandra" He nodded

"Aleksandra" I hate it when they say my name wrong. I am originally from Europe, from Macedonia and my name is some of the last thing that I have from my mother country. From my homeland.

"Sorry. Aleksandra" He said with a big smile on his face.

"You can call me Alex, all my friends call me that" I really hope I can be friend with him, even when I am on the road, we still text.

"What can I get you, Alex?" He asked.

" Hmm I would like eggs and orange juice. Also a good coffee, please."

"Coming right up" He said. " You are not from here, aren't you?" He asked.

"Nope, just passing. But nice town."

"No, I mean... Your name..." He said.

"Ouhh, no I am from Europe. But I moved here when I was five."

"Ouhh, really I always wanted to go there, you know see Paris and everything." Oh he is the romantic type of guy. I would like someone like him in my life.

"Well you will, you are young, you have your whole feature ahead of you." I give him a big smile.

"That if Klaus don't kill us all." He said so quietly that only he or possible vampire at this room can hear what he said.

"What?" I was still hoping that I can hear.

"Ouh nothing. So where are you going? You said that you are only passing this town." he said, giving me my breakfast.

"Hugh, you see ..." How the hall will I answer his question when even I don't know the answer. Lucky for me at that moment somebody opened the kitchen door.

"Hey Matt. We have a problem! The big fridge stop working again" He said.

"Again?" He nodded and retreat leaving me and the guy at the bar. He was a handsome young man, standing at 6 'foot tall, he had a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hay, I'm Jeremy" He said

"And I am Alex. Hm can I see the newspaper?" I softly asked.

"Yeah, sure. Here" He handed me the paper.

"Another animal attack in this town. You know this is very creepy town?" I said, looking down. I really was. You may get some information about what's going on here.

"Yes they are common here. Many people work in this case. They looking for the animal guilty of murders. Why you ask? Obviously you're not from here."

"So hunting is a passion of my family. You know, first my grandfather and my father and now me and my brothers. When I heard that you have unsolvable case, here in this small town, I was interested." I replied with incomprehensible joy in my voice. Yes, no matter how hated this way of life, it was my way of life. Still you could be helping a lot of people and to avenge even more people.

"You don't look like the hunting type."

"Just because I left my boots at the room, does not mean that I don't like the bow and the arrow" We laughed together. Surely he was a good guy.

"You know, I like you. Want to hang out tonight? I mean, me and my friend usually hang out here after our shift is done."

Oh God, for a second I thought that he was going to ask me out. But nope. Still I would love to meet his friends. "I would love to."

"Hmm. Hmm. Great. Then, ten o'clock here?"

"See you then." I was already at the door, ready to leave, knowing that Peter has probably a heart attack.

I opened the door to leave and… And I hit somebody. Oh God. Who do I hit? A lady who was holding a lot of papers in her hands. A 28-30 years old woman who looked really good. I started helping by picking up the papers and repeating my 'Sorry' all the time.

"There is no need for that." Then I lifted my head to have a better look at the woman. But my eyes straightly went giving a look to the man standing next to her. He took my breath away. He was very handsome man, 5'11" in height, and had muscular body. His hazel brown eyes made me melt. And the way he was dressing? A dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and a tie. What?

Oh please take me. Take me you beautiful man that I don't even know your name and you might be a serial killer. Take me. "Sorry." I said one again, never taking my eyes from the man. She smiled at me.

A need to show them that I wasn't some girl that couldn't control her feelings (hahah that is so not true), so I smiled and continue walking to my car.

**Let me know what you think. Please review. Love you :***


	4. Skip the teen drama

Chapter 4: Skip the teen drama

**A/N: OK here is the next chapter.**

I was driving back at the motel, hoping that I would not crash into someone just because i was still thinking what just happened. With Jeremy and everything. I never been asked to hang out before. I was always and am socially awkward person. Never had any friend. Never. That is a scar in me. But I wasn't that type of girl that would cry about it. Well, not cry on loud. In the past four years I learned to stay tall after everything. I learned and found myself. I didn't let anyone to make me cry. No, I am too strong for that. I am.

I turned off the car and I came out. I met with an angry look on Danny.

"What? I was hungry" I tried to pull out from possible Danny ' The Great Light Yagami' writing my name on the Death Note. Hah

"You do not have permission to drive anymore. Never in life." He was angry. But I was hungry.

Then my note with Jeremy number fell out of my pocket. He picked it up and looked me.

"While you were flirting with boys, me and Peter were searching for information." I looked with my eyes at him guilty.

"That guy from last night is Damon Salvatore." Peter said, coming out from the room. "Really famous around here. He moved here a while ago with his brother."

"So there is another one." I realized. He nodded. OK. I can take them both.

"Where do they staying?" Danny asked.

"Well the funny thing is, they own the boarding house." Oh, the same one that we wanted to go in but we change our minds. Wow that was a close on.

"So, what is our next move?" I asked.

Then Peter and Danny looked at me. Oh I know that look. That's 'we have a plan we have to put you in danger'. I loved that look. That means everybody can see how great spy I am. Badass.

It was half past ten when I knock at the door of the boarding house. Wow it was ancient. Ancient but beautiful.

The door was open by a handsome boy, maybe my Age. Oh My God. Why the hell everyone in this stupid town was a handsome like the come out from a TV show? Why?

He has the most beautiful green eyes and very good hair. His whole 'V-necked shirt' look made my heart stop.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Hmm, hi!" I said. What? You can do better, girl! "God, this will sound stupid, but... You see, I am new in town and I don't have place to stay. And because I am a student and this is a Boarding House..."

"Oh, you want to place where you can stay?" He asked me.

"I am so sorry. I know this sound so stupid. But I don't have nowhere where I can go."

"It's OK. I just... It was long since we've had guests here." He said. "Oh I am so rude." No you are not. You are like the kindest man I know. "I am Stefan."

I was surprised. That name but I have heard for a long time. It was often in Europe, but not here. "I'm Alice" I said. Best spy ever.

He was about to invite me in when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned.

It was Damon. Yeah Damon from last night. The hot one. This was the last place I expected to see him. I mean not in his house, because that was pretty obviously - he owned it. But on day light. Vampire cannot walk on day light. They can't.

"You." He said

Oh God! What will I do now?

"Stefan. I just remembered. I have an old aunt. I am going to stay at hers. Sorry for all this. Thank you very much." I said and as soon as I ran away from there. Worst spy ever.

Peter and Danny waited in the car two blocks away. Quickly I got in and tell him to drive.

"What happened? Did he discover you?" Peter asked.

"Worse. Damon show up."

"So, what? You can take him yourself." Danny said.

"No, he show up on day light. Like this." I was showing them with my hands.

"That is not possible. Vampires don't walk on day light. Do they?" Peter asked with worried voice.

"I don't know anything anymore. Please let's call Rob." Rob, my mom's sister's husband. He and Aunt Rachel

Danny parked the car on the side walk in front of the motel. We quickly entered the room. Peter was already making sure that no one followed us. I grab my phone and started searching form my uncle's number.

"Hello." A voice was heard from the other line.

"Hi Rob" I said.

" You know you are my favorite but please start calling me Uncle Rob"

"Nope" I smiled. Then my brothers give me 'stop fooling around' look. You know, they give me a lot of looks. Hah. "So yeah, Rob, we are having vampire problem."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Put it on speaker!" Danny ordered.

"Rob, you are on speaker. You see... Yesterday I was at this bar. I ordered beer, but the stupid guy didn't want to give it to me. I thought he was stupid, but today I met him and realized how great he is..." I started my story.

"Skip the teen drama!" Peter said.

"OK grandpa! Rob, can vampires walk on day light because I just saw one and he was standing on the sun. Why wouldn't the sun burn him?" I asked.

"Oh, I heard a story once how vampires could walk on the sun because a witch made a spell, that kind of spell that makes the vampire walls on day light wearing something that the spell is put on. Like a bracelet or a ring." Ring. I saw on Damon, and on Stefan to.

Oh just great. This makes our job a lot easier. We finished talking to Rob. And we had no idea what's our next move.

But this did not stop me from getting out tonight and having good time. I pick up jeans with something gold on it, a simple white top that was really tight and short pink jacket. Oh look at that, I was wearing heels. Really high heels. One of the two pair that I owned. God I need to go shopping. My small purse was also pink. It was small, but big enough to hide my gun in it.

It was fifteen minutes past ten when I left for the Grill. Actually Peter drove me. Danny was sleeping and he said he would go searching more.

I entered and saw Jeremy at the pool table. He was with Matt, some girl with brown hair and other guy.

"Aleksandra" Somebody yelled after me. It was Caroline. I love her. She is so nice.

" Hi Caroline" I said.

"Come meet the rest of the gang." She pulled my hand. This is Elena. My best friend." Oh my heart is broken. This girl looked nice. She have long, straight dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi. Aleksandra." We shake hands.

"Hey. Nice to meet you!" She said the light and joy in her voice.

"The one getting us drinks is Bonnie. My other best friend." Again, heart- broken. She is beautiful African American young woman.

"This is Tyler!" Then she introduced me to the other guy. Tyler have short black hair and dark brown eyes and a very muscular body.

"Hello!" He said. Yep, every single guy in this town is the most beautiful guy I ever seen. "Hi." We shake hands.

"Matt you already know. And this is Jeremy! He is Elena's little brother." She said, turning me towards him.

"We have already met." I said as I walked towards him to hug him.

"You came." It wasn't a question.

"I told you I would." I said.

"OK guys, here are the drinks." Bonnie came from the bar. Surprisingly, there was one for me to.

"What do we celebrate?" I asked.

"One of Elena's _last day _on Earth." Matt said.

What? "What?" What the hell he was talking about?

"Hm nothing. I thing he had too many drinks." Elena said, anxiously.

"Come on, let's play some pool." Tyler have lifted himself from his chair.

"Hmm, I don't know how to play." Lie. Of course I know how to play. We are visiting every single bar while we are on the road.

"I'll teach you!" Jeremy said. All heads turned to me and him.

Oh My God. This is so awkward. Thank God, Stefan came in and kissed Elena. Wait, what? Stefan is kissing Elena?

_What is going on here?_

**A/N: And? Please leave a review, so I can know if you want me to continue the story. I have written the next few chapters, but why should I post it if you won't read? Please review! Love you :***


	5. The girl who wanted to save the people

Chapter 5: The innocent girl who wanted to save the people.

**Important author's note at the bottom.**

_"Hmm, I don't know how to play." Lie. Of course i know how to play. We are visiting every single bar while we are on the road. _

_"I'll teach you!" Jeremy said. All heads turned to me and him. _

_Oh My God. This is so awkward. Thank God, Stefan came in and kissed Elena. Wait, what? Stefan is kissing Elena?_

_What is going on here?_

"Aleksandra, this is Stefan. My boyfriend." Elena introduced me to him. Now I'm in a deep mess.

OK. Alex, think. Think. "Hello, Aleksandra." Stefan said with a hidden smile. "Funny. I thought your name was Alice."

I'm dead. "It's nickname." Really? From Aleksandra to Alice? Really?

"Where is my least favorite Salvatore a.k.a. your brother?" Caroline asked. So he is Damon's brother. Hmm I would never guess.

"Yeah, I thought that Damon will be all drunk at the bar." Elena asked. Then I saw a sparkle in her eyes. But that is not the point. They are brothers. They are vampires. So the guy I like has a sister, whose boyfriend is a vampire. Hm just great. What should I do now? Do I kill him or what? Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, everyone are so nice.

Stefan felt how my heart began to beat faster. OK. That it is. "Sorry guys. I need fresh air. I will be back soon." I am calling Danny and Peter.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I went outside. It was a dark street. Nobody was out.

Just when I started to look Peter's number, I noticed that someone follows me. Without doubt I took out my gun from my purse.

"Do not be afraid." It was Stefan. "I will not hurt you."

"Oh I am not." I said. "But you should be because I will hurt you." My gun was still aimed at Stefan.

Then someone with vampire speed appear on the right side of Stefan. It was Caroline. She was also a vampire. NO. I like her. I liked her. Then he turned the gun on her.

"Listen. I know you're a hunter. But you must realize, we are the good guys in this story." Stefan said that made me turn the gun back to him.

"Yeah, the good guys. That is why this town has a lot of animal attacks. Because you are the good guys." I said with sarcasm.

"That wasn't us." Caroline finally said something.

"Those were other vampires. We take care of them." Light Yagami all over again.

"I don't believe you. You are vampires. Made for killing people."

"No, listen to us. We are on special diet. We eat only animals."

In that moment Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Tyler and Bonnie came out.

"No Aleksandra don't!" Elena yell at me.

"You all know what they are. Oh God! I think I am going to be sick." I said, ready to vomit. Then I notice how Caroline got angrier.

"Oh great, you going to kill me now. Yeah, go kill the innocent girl who only wanted to help the humans."

"Aleksandra let go of the gun." It was Peter. What the hell. I turn to see both of my brothers with Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell? Are you guys' crazy? Did he compel you or something? They are the bad guys. They are vampires. Remember, the same kind of monster that killed our parents?" I was so angry. Why the hell they would tell me to do that?

"Александра. Дај ми го пиштолот!*" Danny said. What? He never speak Macedonian with me. Why now?

I didn't know what should I do? I started slowly to lower the gun down when Peter took it from my hands.

"I hope that you guys are proud of yourself. All of you." Turn to all. He said this slowly because I knew it will hurt.

All had a painful expression on his face. All but Damon, he seemed not to care. I said it and quickly ran away from that dark alley.

Quickly I got in my room. Lock myself in and protect with salt. I sat on the bed. I even started to cry. Why? I never got emotional about this job. I hunt them and I kill them. Nothing more. And what is the deal with Danny speaking Macedonian to me? He hasn't told a word on Macedonian since he was twelve.

All these questions made my head hurt. I closed my eyes and before you know, I fell asleep.

It was 8 o'clock when i woke up. It was early. I grab my phone. I had 4 missed calls from Danny and 4 missed calls from Peter. I don't feel like talking to them. I even had one missed call from Jeremy. Hmm hanging out with vampires. I don't feel like talking to him too.

I put on leggings and a tank top. I grab a bottle of water and my phone and went for a run. It was small town, but it have really good places for running. I didn't dare to go near the woods. I hate running. I don't even know why I was running right now. My head is just a mess from last night. Yeah last night when my brothers turn their backs on me and told me not to shoot a vampire.

In that moment, Damon show up in front of me. Why is he here?

"Go away." I said with anger in my voice. I didn't stop running, knowing that if i did I will get a heart attack.

"Oh, don't be angry brown eyes. Just because you can't kill me, doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I know you have a thing for me since that night at... "

"I can't kill you? Please don't make me laugh. I can kill you right now. "

"But you are not allowed to." Yeah say that in my face, say it like that so I would not kill you. _Idiot. _"Hear me out. Don't be angry at your brothers." Why would he care? "After I saw you go in the Grill, I went to your brothers. We are having so much problems, and hunters are the last thing we need right now. I took them to the sheriff. Yeah she is Vampire Barbie's mom. She got our backs. She is in the Council to. Yeah in this town we have our own vampires' haters. We don't need you. She explain everything to them. How we are the good ones and how they would take care of us if we started killing again in this town." Again? In this town? So they go killing in the next city and they came back.

"Say something, don't just run there? What do you think?" How dares he?

"I think you need to leave because I am going to kill you and I don't care if I got arrested for doing that." I said this so slow like some cop. Yeah me!

He didn't need me to say it twice. He disappeared.

I got back in my room and I went to take a shower. When I got back, my phone began to ring. I did not recognize the number, so I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Oh, I wasn't sure you'd answer. Because you didn't answer Jeremy and... _"It was Elena. Why would she call me?

"What do you want?" I asked her angry.

"_I have to talk to you. Can you came over?_"

**A/N:****Александра****. ****Дај ми го пиштолот****!_ Means_ Aleksandra. Give me the gun!**

**Yeah I post it even after I said that I won't post new chapters till I got some reviews. I only said that because I want to see what you guys think, not because they are that much important to me. But I like your opinion. Also want to thank cupcakestfu for following the story. So please review. :***


	6. The good guys and the bad guy

Chapter 6: The good guys and the bad guy.

According to instructions that she gave me for half an hour I found the Gilbert House. It was a beautiful house. I'd lived in this house if I have the opportunity.

I ring the bell and waited for someone to open the door. I really hope Jeremy will be home. Anyway, Elena was the one who opened the door. "Hey, come in!"

"I really don't know what I am doing here." I said while I was going inside. She took me to the living room. The house was nice inside like it was on the outside. "You are alone?''

"Yeah, Jeremy is at school, aunt Jenna is at work. So is Alaric. He technically does not live here but because he dates Jenna, it's nonstop here." Oh tell me about you aunt personal life, like we are that close.

"Why you are not at school?"

"I'll tell you later." Elena said.

Then I talk with you later. But I am not here so I can be rude. I can do that _at home_. What home? "What about your parents?" I asked.

"They died. Yesterday I heard that and yours also died. I'm really sorry."

"I don't need your pity." I said.

"Okay then. I'll tell you directly. I want to tell you everything, for you to understand why I protect my boyfriend, his brother and my best friend." OK I get it. He is your boyfriend and she is your best friend. But way Damon. My guess is that you are in love with him to. Yeah I have seen the way you look at him and how your eyes flare when someone mentioned him.

"I am sure whatever you say won't change my opinion on vampires."

"You just wait after you hear my story." I raised my hands as if in surrender and I lay back on the couch.

"Nearly year and a half, my parents died when their car veered off the bridge. And I was in that car, but survived. Survived because Stefan was there to pull me out of the water. Several months later, I finally met Stefan. He just moved here to live with his uncle. Immediately I fell in love with him. A few days later I met and Damon, his brother. I never believed in anything supernatural. Not until I met them. Well Bonnie assured me that a witch but I do not believe her."

"Wait, Bonnie is a witch?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, she is. So like I said, I was so scared when I found out the true. But I didn't have a reason to be. They never hurt me, not me or my friends. Well, Damon can be an idiot sometimes, but he is a good guy."

"Well that is a good story, but I still hate vampires." I said while I was getting ready to stand up.

"Oh you just wait. This is just the beginning." She stopped me. "Then I realized that vampires aren't the only supernatural things here."

"Oh you have no idea."

"There are doppelgänger to." Doppelgänger? What is this Supernatural? "I am doppelgänger, Petrova's doppelgänger" OK now I was really surprised. "I look just like her. The girl that Stefan and Damon originally loved. Same eyes, same smile, same everything. Well, she wears her hair differently."

"Wears?" I asked.

"Yeah, wears. She is alive now. Well alive like any vampire can be. So like I said, I am her doppelgänger. And for a while we had real problems with her. We still do. In till then I didn't really know what doppelgängers can do. Then I found out, they can break the Hybrid curse."

"Hybrid?"

"Yeah half vampire, half werewolf."

"Never heard about it." I said.

"That is because there is only one. The original one. Like from the original family of vampires. First of many." Oh I want to meet them and kill to. I mean, please, they are responsible for everything. "So this Hybrid guy, Klaus, that is his name, his goal is to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids." I like the name. What I am talking about? He is the bad guy? Wait why I am talking with Elena. She is the one who has a vampire for a boyfriend and he is like very old. OK Aleksandra, shut up and listen to Elena.

I heard her to the end. "An Original Hybrid is going to kill you tonight and you do nothing about that."

"Me and Elijah, have a deal. He promised that he'll do everything to save me."

"But he is Klaus's brother. Are you sure about trusting him?"

"Yes, I do." She said to me. I would not. I mean, I have brothers and I will do anything for them.

"Why won't you let me and Peter and Danny pay him a visit? I am sure I can do at least something."

"No, promise me you won't. It is too dangerous. Promise me."

"OK, OK, I promise." I said to her. I promised to her. "What about Caroline? How did she become vampire? Is she Stefan's sister?"

"Oh no. I know her since baby, I go to school with her for 13 years. She became vampire a couple of months ago. Katherine turned her." Bitch.

"Turning has change her, change her to better. She is really nice and full of life. I know how ironically that sounds but it is true"

Then someone enter the room. It was the same woman that I randomly hit while I was leaving the Grill the other day.

"Hello" She said to me. She was so nice.

"Aleksandra, this is my aunt Jenna."

"We met. In some way." I said.

"Don't worry about me girls. I just came to grab some paper for work. You can have your chat" She left us in the living room.

"Oh, look at the time. It's twelve o'clock already? I got to go. You must want to spend the day with Stefan!" Or Damon. I am just saying that I think that after the whole 1894 thing, Damon has a thing for Elena.

"Yeah" she said to me.

I didn't want to walk to the motel. I am calling one of my brothers. Let's see, who am I madder at? Yep, I am calling Peter. I called him and he said he will be here in ten minutes.

"Hey, give me your number, just in case!" Maybe I'll need it someday if she don't die tonight.

"OK, 0… And I have yours from Jeremy But what is your last name?" She asked.

_"_Williams."

"Wait? Did you just say Williams? " Jenna asked

"Yeah." Why would she asked?

"I am sure that someone with that last name own a house in this town. Where did I saw that name?" She said while she was looking at her papers.

"Which one is that?" Elena asked

"I think the one that is a two blocks away from The Salvatore's boarding house. It is near the woods to. And it is just as beautiful as that house. And it is big too."

"Maybe someone else with the same last name. Because my parents were from Macedonia. They can't own house here."

"Maybe. Oh here is it. It says that the house belongs to John Williams. " No way. That's my father grand-grandpa. I remember how when I was kid, my dad was telling me story about this man. I remember him because he had English name and because he change our last name to English. At least that's what I thought. What?

"Then the house is left to Victor Williams." Oh My God. That is my dad. That was my dad. "And then the papers are change again. Now the house is owned by three persons: Daniel, Peter and Aleksandra Williams."

"That is you Aleksandra." Elena turned to me

_What the hell? We owned a house in Mystic Falls?_

**A/N: Here you go guys, new chapter. Want to thank you for 400 views this story gets. You are awesome but I love to read your reviews. So please reviews :***


	7. Families know how to keep a secret

Chapter 7: Families always know how to keep a secret

I still didn't believe my words when I was telling everything to Peter in the car. But he wasn't shocked about it.

"Yeah, me and Danny know about the house."

"What? And you didn't care to tell me? Just like last night when you didn't even care that our parents are dead."

"Of course we care. You don't know what do you talking about." he stopped the car. We arrived at the motel.

"Then why did you stop me from killing them. I know the story now. But you didn't then. Why?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes we did know. Damon told us everything." Danny said coming out in the parking lot.

"But you didn't take my side, you took their side. Do you know when the last time you spoke Macedonian to me was? When I was six. That's eleven years ago. And then all you said was 'happy birthday', since then - nothing. Not a word. I tough you forgot how to speak."

"No I didn't forgot, I just don't want to. Too many painful memories." He said.

"So that what mom and dad are to you just too painful memories?"

"Don't speak to me like that!" He was so angry.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" I said even angrier. God, when did our relationship get like this? I was always more close to him then to Peter. I used to call him every night when he was on the road trip and I was at home. He was telling me about the vampires and werewolf he killed and people he saved. He was the real superhero to me. He and Peter are the real superheroes to me.

"I would never do that. I radar cut my own arm before I do something like that."

"I am sorry brother." I was crying so hard. "I shouldn't yell at you."

"I am so sorry to my little princess. I should took your side yesterday. You are my everything. If I can't protect you then I failed dad when I promised to took care of you and Peter." I hugged him. I didn't know about this promise.

"Guys, I feel little left out here." Peter said.

"Come here!" I hugged him too. "Family hug!" I said with joy.

After we ate I went to my room to take a little rest. When I woke up it was two o'clock. When Danny woke me up actually.

He said to pack only one bag and to get ready. When I asked where we are going, he answer: "We are going to the next town. I heard there are couple of vampires there. I can't kill the ones over here, but I can kill them."

"Is this your lame way to keep me out of trouble tonight? Because I am not one in trouble, Elena is."

"And I am sorry about that, but there is nothing we can do." He said. "Now get in the car because we are going.

An hour and half later we arrived. We found rooms and we went out for a launch. It was something like a restaurant.

I order my favorite: chicken wings and a special sauce and fries. "Can you tell me about this house we own?"

"Damon told us everything about it. Back in the days he known our grand grandpa when he was a kid. Our family used to live here, in that house. But something happened in 1864. A vampires started to hunt our family. Because they were just people and didn't have a weapon like we do now, they did what every human would do to protect himself, he disappeared. His whole family moved in Macedonia. He bought the house, met some woman, feel in love ..." They explain it.

"Wow, so now we own a house."

"Yep." Peter said

"Do you guys think that we can stay there for a while? You know, clean the house, paint it. Make it looks like home." I asked.

"I'd love that" Danny said. "What do you think Peter?"

"Sure. And maybe you can start school, Alex?"

"I wasn't kidding Peter." I said to him.

"I wasn't kidding too." What? Me at school? But I don't want to go!

"It would be fresh start."

"But I don't want to go."

After a while, I asked. " What about that vampires that we need to hunt. Didn't you said that they are here?"

"Haha!" Danny started laughing. "I got it all mess it up in my head. It wasn't this town, but another. But it is too late now to go on the road." Like I said it was just lame way to keep me from helping Elena tonight.

Before I know it I was dark outside and I drinking beer at some bar with my brothers.

"Hey, earlier today you said that back in 1864 vampires attack our family. Were those the same vampires that killed mom and dad?" I asked.

"We don't know. But we think so."

"That means they will hunt us. I never thought about this. Are we in danger? Are Rachel and Rob in danger?"

They are not. A witch has made a spell on them. A spell that makes them look like other people so the vampires won't connect them with mom and dad." Peter said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"That kind of spell don't protect us because they saw our faces when we were little." Danny answered.

"But what would we do if they find us? They sound really dangerous."

"The best that people do, we _hope_."

**A/N: Hay guys. You like it? Today I started high school. But I am going to try update every day. Please review :***


	8. Beautiful

Chapter 8: Beautiful

I don't even know when we got back in Mystic Falls. I just woke up in my bed in the motel's room. It was 1O o'clock when I went to take something to eat. I am still having hangover from last night. I didn't know if I should go to Elena's. You know, to see if she is alive. Maybe it's wrong to go at her place. No I have to, maybe she needs my help. Why would she need my help? She has Stefan, _Damon,_ Jeremy, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie and everyone else. No, I am going!

It was four o'clock when Danny left me at the house. I ring the bell and waited. Surprisingly, Damon opened the door.

"Hmm, Elena is in no mood for guests, brown eyes." Damon said. OK, that means she is alive.

"But she is okay? Right?" I asked him.

"She is alive, yes." But something wasn't okay with him. He look sick.

"Can I see her?"

"Maybe later." I shouldn't come.

"Okay, I'll call her or Caroline. By the way, are you okay, you don't look very well?"

"I am perfect brown eyes." Why is he calling me that? Elena has brown eyes too. "Now leave!"

"Rude." I said while he was closing the door.

I grab my phone and called Danny. "Hello big bro." I said. "You know how much you love me? Аnd because of that you'll going to pick me up from Elena's house."

"Oh come on, I just got you there."

"For me, please." He love me, he'll do it. "Peter should come with you and we can go at the house. Can't wait to see how it looks.'

"But we don't have a key." He said to me.

"And that stopped us when?"

"Fine, we'll go. Wait there!" Well I am not in the mood for walking.

While I was waiting, I sat on the sidewalk and I started playing on my phone. Then someone sat next to me. It was Damon. He really didn't look well.

"What are you doing still here?" He asked me.

"I am waiting my brothers to pick me up." I answered.

"I am guessing you know about that your family and me being neighbors. And I am guessing that you'll stay in town for a little while. Can I come at you place for a morning coffee?"

"No." Yes, please. "And our houses ate two blocks apart."

"Uhg, you are rude."

"Just speaking to people how they speak with me." What? "And I am asking again, are you okay? Because you look like you need to go at hospital."

"Don't worry about it." Rude. He stand up and left.

Danny came and I got in the car.

"So..what's new?"

"We just talked like seven minutes ago." Danny said.

"Actually, the newspaper says that there was another animal attack yesterday. Three women died." Oh God, it must be from the sacrifice. "The one woman's name is Jenna Gilbert and there are no names of the other two." OMG Jenna.

"No, she was really nice woman. I really liked her. She was the one who told me about the house." Jenna died. I am so sad. That's why Elena wasn't in a mood for guests. "When is the funeral?"

"It just says tomorrow, noting else." I must go.

"Here we are. This is the place." Danny said.

Our car, well Danny's car stopped. I got out and found myself standing in front of a huge gates. I have stayed in this town for a couple of days and I never saw a house with gates in till now. There was no way we open the gates unless we climb and pass on the other side of them. And we did that. The first thing I noticed was the huge garden. Of course it was a mess, grass was dry and was raised too much. In my opinion, a person could safely hide in it. But with a little work, the garden could turn it into something wonderful. I can plant roses, red and white, my favorite. And many other flowers. To set up a few chairs and tables. Even swing.

The road that carried us to the house was easily could to replace by tiles. Somewhere in the middle of the road there was a huge fountain with statue in the middle. My first thought is that my family must was really rich to afford a yard like this. Fountain had a dark green color, but somewhere peeking through her white. I am sure if it will clean up nicely has a shiny white color.

The road have brought us to the house. Oh God, the house. The most beautiful thing I ever seen. It was huge. Like a hotel or bigger. I am sure there was at least fifteen bedrooms. The porch was large. I can imagine sometimes deep into the night to sit here and look at the stars with someone.

I give Peter a booby pen out of my hair so he can open the door. Inside there was too much dust. And it was hard to breathe. The house was ventilated from the last century.

We found ourselves in a huge room. Hallway, but do not looked like a hall. From this room you can get the room you want on this floor. Also in this 'hallway' is located the stairs. There were two staircases, one on the left and one on the right, just like the movies. I can imagine this room all cleaned up with a huge carpet and a piano in the middle. I don't play piano but it will look very fancy.

We entered the first room on our left. This room was the living room. The biggest living room i ever seen. All the furniture was covered with white sheets, which were now black. There was a glass door leading to garden. Although the glass was very dirty and the garden was messy, if it clean up will be perfect view. The next room on the left was the reception room. Where that guests come.

Still not I understood for what was serving the next room. Perhaps we could turn the dining room.

From left room are three doors behind which are hiding two bathrooms and one bedroom. One of fifteen bedrooms - found.

Behind the staircase there was the kitchen. The kitchen is a haven. Huge as every teenager dreams of. I could make party in the kitchen only.

We climbed on the second spat. There was exactly 9 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. The three of them had a Jacuzzi. Certainly there was a huge hallway that led to the rooms as a labyrinth.

Immediately I found my future room. It was beautiful and most of all. The walls were royal. The bed, which was a little repair needed was big enough for four people. I know you will enjoy your stay here. And its balcony was big as the room. The view from the room leading to back yard. There was nothing there.

"Maybe we can build a pool here. A big one." I finally said something. Previously I could not because I was too excited.

"Yeah. That will be nice." Peter said.

"How about I go to the nearest store and buy a few bottles of beer and a towel so we can clean where we will sitting down."

Half an hour later we were sitting in the living room drinking beer and telling funny stories. That night, illegally, we spent in our new house. First of many.

**A/N: And what do you think? I know that I am little boring with this, but your reviews are really important for me. So it will be great if I had a few. So yeah keep being beautiful like always and review :***


	9. Life goes on

Chapter 9: Life goes on

I woke up because I was choking on dust. Then I remember that we spent the night in our new house and I insisted to sleep in my new room. It was horrible. The bed was so hard and there was no pillow. Horrible I said. We have to buy pillows. And new beds. And replace the window. I woke Danny and Peter up and we came back in the motel rooms. I took a bath and got dressed up. I pick elegant and short black dress, but not too short. I did my hair and put little make up on. I also put my black heels on. I was ready to go to the funeral.

Danny drove me in. He also was wearing a suit. He said that he will stay with me. Peter said that he had some business in town so he didn't come.

There wasn't much people, only Elena's closest friends. I think I have met like every one of them. I didn't go to say hi and that I am very sorry. I think that way I will be too pushy. I stayed near a big tree with Danny.

But Jeremy saw me. I said quietly. "I am so sorry." I don't think he heard me saying that, only he saw my mouth moving.

He nodded and turn his back. We didn't stay much longer. Only twenty minutes.

After I got home, I called Rachel. She was like a mom to me. She practically raised me. I told her about the house, but not about the whole vampire situation.

"I know, Peter called me yesterday. I already sеnd my gifts for the new house." She said on the phone.

"There was no need for that. What did you send me?" I asked like a little child.

"You'll see tomorrow"

After I finished talking to her it was all about fresh starts. So no more credit carts frauds. I needed to get job. So I went to the first place I can think about. The Grill.

There was a lot of people there. And I saw Matt. He was busy.

"Hi Matt!" I said hello to him.

"Hay, what can I get you? I am full house this evening."

"I was hoping for a job. It looks like me and my brothers will stay in this town for a while. So what do you say? I can clean, cook, make any drink you what. Just can't do as a waitress. I am so clumsy, I can brake everything before I delivered it to the table." I explained.

"Are you sure? You know that the paycheck isn't very big?" He asked.

"Yes I know, but it is a start."

"Then welcome. As now you are officially A Mystic Grills employee."

"Wait, do you own this place?"

"No but I have permission to give a job to really good looking girl."

"Yeyeye!" I said excited. Wait? Did he just say that I am very good looking? I love you, Matt. "When do I start?"

"How about now?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jeremy isn't here, so we need you." He said. "Come at the other side of the bar. And wear this!" He gave me some t-shirt in awful color.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that." I said.

"Oh, come on."

"No, you come on. I think people would leave if they saw me in that t-shirt. And you will be losing a lot of male customers."

"Fine, you don't have to wear it. Just come here." He said to me.

Half hour later, there was I, on the other side of the bar, pouring beer for some drunk idiot with money.

Then somebody ordered a clean vodka from me with very fancy voice.

When I turned, I saw the same man from couple a days ago in the sidewalk with Jenna. OK Aleksandra, don't let him see you fangirling.

"Coming right up." I said while I was looking the bottle. "Hay, aren't you Alaric?" Oh come on, this is not some fanfiction so I can go straight to the most beautiful character and ask him his name!

I saw a confused look in his face. "Why would you think that I am...?" But then his look changed. "Yes, yes I am Alaric. And you are one of the new hunters in town?"

"Yes, me and my brothers are the new hunters. Jeremy or Elena told you, didn't they? I hear that you are vampire hunter too."

"Yeah, teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"Oh don't remained me, I have to go sigh up. Ugh!"

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm seventeen, my birthday was last month."

"You are pretty young for a hunter." He said. "I want to ask you something. What is your opinion on what's going on in here?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. Don't know what is the deal with this Salvatore's brothers or with Katherine. And this whole panic with Klaus... Really don't know."

"I haven't meet him yet, but they say his a horrible person."

"Yeah, he is the bad guy in this story. I haven't met either but I want to. It's every hunters dream to meet the original of the originals vampires. But you know what I think? I think that he is just lonely. He been on Earth since who knows when and he had nobody by his side." I said.

"It is interesting that you think that way and you haven't met him yet. What about his brother?" He asked.

"I haven't met him either."

"I have, over a diner party." OMG he actually wants to talk with me. Should I ask him if she dates younger women? What is wrong with me? He was Jenna's boyfriend and he probably will be my teacher. Just stop.

"Elena says he is very good man, honorable man. And because she is alive, he must help her. So I don't think that he is actually that bad, but he is bad enough for me to kill him."

"Actually, he didn't. He turn his back on her at the last moment. He didn't do anything to save her because Klaus promised something to him."

"What? Money? Fame? What? Nothing has value equal with the love that his brother never gave him. I don't know how Elena thought that he has noble heart."

"I respect you opinion, but what if Klaus promises him that he can make them be a family again?"

Why was he asking this questions? "I don't know, maybe even I would choose family if I was in his place. But then again I am not an Original Vampire and I am not the one with psychopath of a brother." I don't even know why I was answering this questions. I just met him. But then again he is so charming.

"Thank you for your answers. If I asked anybody else they would lie just not to kill them." He said.

"Why? Because you are the scary vampire hunter? People should be more afraid from the vampires."

"You have no idea!"

"Hey, Alaric, I am sorry about Jenna." I said.

"Thank you." Then he finished his drink, paid me and left.

"Wait, you have left me like 200$ tip."

"You deserve it." I do? Wait, did I just get 200$ dollars tip? I am awesome! No, Alaric is awesome!

"You should not but thank you very much!" I yelled at him as he left the Grill.

He stops as he open the door and give me a worm smile.

**A/N: Some random hot guy gives you 200$ tip. I mean, to who hasn't happened this? Hahha. And you like it? Please leave a review so I can know! Also want to say thanks to the ones that follow this story. It means so much to me. Please review :***


	10. The lies I've been told

Chapter 10: The lies I've been told

It passed two days. I had nothing to do. I spent my days at the Grill and at MBAAH (My Beautiful and Amazing House). Have I mention how much I love my now house? It amazing, I say. Amazing. Just want to hug my family for buying it. Although it is now empty and full of dust. It reminded me that we need to call Rachel for these gifts that never arrived.

So yeah for the past two days I had no social life. It was just me, Teen Wolf on TV and my 200$ tip I got. Today I was going to start my Sterek best moment marathon and cry on how much beautiful they look together, but Elena called.

She apologized that she didn't called earlier. Of course I could understand why she didn't. She invite me in her home to talk and explain everything that happened.

I got in the shower and then I got dressed up. Danny and Peter were both busy. But surprisingly they let me use the car. Finally. I told them they can trust me with the car. I took the keys and I drove to her house. Again, hoping that Jeremy is there.

But he wasn't. Elena was alone. Damon let her alone? What a surprise. That guy is more here than Stefan. What was going on with them three? I know that Elena and Stefan are together, but with the stuff she told me back in 1864... I think there is a love triangle.

"Elena, I am really sorry about Jenna. She was a nice woman." I said to her when she welcome me at her house.

"Thank you. Jeremy said that you came to her funeral. Thank you for that." Of course I would come. It's what people do to show how much they are sorry.

Me and Elena went to her room. It has white cream yellowish walls and wooden floor. The room had many different colors. I even notice a poster of Jamie Lidell. Her bed looks so comfortable, it has a dark brown wooden headboard and a big comfy looking duvet. We sat on the bed and she started telling me what actually happened that night.

I couldn't believe it. Her dad who she thought that he was her uncle, died. He gave his life for her.

"I am so sorry Elena. Wish you got to spend more time with him." This girl has a really tough life. And Jenna died.

"Me to." She said with sigh. "But that is not the end." And she continue.

I can't believe that Damon got werewolf bite. That's why he looked that way the other day. And Klaus having the cure? I didn't know there is a cure. I always thought that there isn't. And Stefan giving himself to Klaus to save Damon? I thought they were fighting all the time. Mostly for the same girl. But family above the all. Brave. He won my respect.

I had million questions in my head. This cure, what is it? Where can I get it? What could Klaus possible wants from Stefan?

"What could Klaus possible wants from Stefan?" I asked Elena while we were coming in the living room.

Without a chance to get my answer, Jeremy came home. Yeyey. Elena went to the kitchen, leaving me with him. Yeyey.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jeremy. I was just talking with Elena." I answered. "Sorry about Jenna and your uncle to."

"Thank you."

"It really tough time for everyone." It really was.

"Yeah. But at least one good thing came out of all this that happened."

"What? What could possibly be a good thing in this?" I asked.

"Me meeting you!" He answered. Oh. Oh. Dear. Oh.

"Oh." I just gave him big smile.

"I want to ask you something." He said. "Maybe we can hang out sometimes?"

"Sure, now that I work at The Grill I'll see you guys all the ..." But then I stopped. He wasn't talking about me, him and the gang. He was talking about me and him only. "Do you mean something like a date?"

Why didn't I believe his words? Maybe something inside of me is telling me that he doesn't want to go out with me and he asked me only to be polite?

"Yes, something like that." He smiled. "What do you think?"

Of course I wanted to say yes. Who wouldn't? This guy was amazing. He was cute and he was the first guy that actually asked me out. I never have been asked out before. Never been kissed. Never had a boyfriend. So hell yes I am going to say yes. But some voice stopped me.

"I am home." The voice of a man said.

"Alaric, you are ruining a perfect moment." Jeremy yelled at him.

"Wait why you are calling him Alaric. He doesn't talk like that. Alaric is British. Isn't he?" I was confused.

"Alaric? British?" Jeremy stared laughing which left me more confused.

"Who's British?" A man said. Who was he?

"You!" Jeremy started laughing again. Well that's rude. But wait! He is Alaric?

"No, Alaric is a British guy with really nice hair. He gave me 200$ tip." I said to him.

"If I had 200$ to give like a tip, I wouldn't be a history teacher in some high school." What is happening here?

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Jeremy asked me.

And I told them everything. I cannot believe that I talked to Elijah. He tricked me to tell him my opinion. And I said so many bad things about him and his brother. Oh, God. Why didn't he killed me? Why did he gave me 200$ tip?

I wasn't scared then. Not at all. But I am now. For Elena. He knows she is alive. Maybe he will hurt her? Elena says no, but I feel so guilty.

And now we were sitting in the living room. I was telling them how he asked me questions like 'What do you think about Klaus?' or 'What do you think about Elijah?' with a guilty voice. My eyes glanced at Jeremy. He was sitting on the armchair and hear me with an interest. Maybe my mind was telling the story, but my heart stopped back then when he asked me out. My heart was crying. My heart was left alone, without a chance to answer.

**A/N: OK here is the new chapter. Want to read your reviews. Please leave a review. Want to thank to everybody that follows/favorites the story. Yeah so reviewww :***


	11. The housewife

Chapter 11: The housewife.

Well my life is boring. Yeah without chasing some freak of nature in the woods while he or she is trying to kill you, my life is pretty boring. I miss hunting. Maybe Danny and Peter will take me somewhere here to bear hunting.

Talking about my two horrible brothers who has been ignoring me a couple of days, they are idiots. But who needs them when I have MBAAH that I still am not willing to clean because that exhausting like hell.

Back at my boring life. Caroline called me today. Yeah, I am pretty famous here. She want me to go shopping with her and because Elijah who I really love, and know it's legal because he won't be my teacher, gave me really big tip, I can afford fancy dress. But what he did, trikes me to tell him everything, isn't nice. When I think about again, I was the one who asked him if he was Alaric. It's all my fault.

Caroline wanted us to go extra early. Like nine o'clock early. Are the shops even open? But I don't care because I am going to have good time with Caroline. She talks a lot and I love that. She has her own love triangle with Matt and Tyler or had. Matt and she broke up.

I looked at the clock, it was almost nine o'clock. And I just came out from the shower. My hair was still wet. I needed do get ready. I picked a nice dress and flats. I was doing my make up when somebody knock at my room's door.

I open it. Caroline. She was wearing dress and heels. "Ready to spend some money?" I grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me.

After existing two hours shopping I found my perfect dress and heels. They were so fancy. Caroline bought like three dresses, one pair of heels and a beautiful bag that later she gave it to me like a welcoming gift. Reminds me to always go shopping with Caroline. Then I remembered, my gift from Rachel never came. I have to talk with her later.

But now I was busy listing to Caroline not boring life story. She told me about her point of view. She was surprise that Stefan left with Klaus. She told me about her relationship with Stefan. They are really good friends. She also told me that she ship Stefan and Elena like hell. I wasn't sure that I was. I mean, I saw the way Damon looked at Elena. I don't know. Maybe Delena? Noo. Elena loved Stefan too much to go and kiss Damon straight away. I even told her about Jeremy asking me out. Yeah, I was little older then him, but still.

Then, when we were ready to leave, Peter called me to go at house, not the motel.

When I arrived there I saw three big trucks. At the gates, Danny was talking with someone, my guess, he is the truck driver.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"That gifts that Aunt Rachel mention." He said. "Here you go. Three trucks full of furniture."

"Oh My God. She didn't."

"Oh she did." I hear the voice of Peter, coming out from the house."

"But, but... The house isn't cleaned up yet. We can't put the furniture in not cleaned house." I said.

"There already are three cleaning ladies inside working on that. They started cleaning like in five o'clock this morning. I am sure they are done cleaning at least half of the first floor already." Danny explain to me.

"But, how? We can't afford that."

"There is something we wanted to tell you but we waited the right moment." Peter said.

"When each one of us was born, dad opened a bank account for us. Like money for college. And like the years gone, the money grow. Till now we have enough money for us to go to college. And I spent it my part to pay the cleaning ladies and buy more furniture and couple of stuff to arrange the yard." Danny said.

"You did what? You are idiot? What if you wanted to go there next year? Idiot." I was so angry. Why would he do something like that?

"You don't have to worry about that because I already been accepted at my dream job. There is like a big factory round here for making beer. I am going to be their now head of marketing."

"What? You got job? I am so happy for you. I always know you'll be working something that is relative to beer. Is that you've be hiding from me?"

"Only half of it." Peter said. "I am going to college."

"What? No way? Where? Did you applied for art school?" He was the talented one. His picture he take were amazing. Rachel and Rob bought him his first camera when he was ten. Since then he wanted to go at art school.

"Yes way. The nearest one around here. Only three hours' drive."

"No you can't leave me here with Danny. He is all fun but what if he lost me somewhere. Please stay." I cried.

"Hey, aren't you happy for me. This is my dream coming true!"

"I know. I am sorry."

"Whose dream is coming true?" A voice behind me said. I turn and I saw Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy.

I was about to answer them but then I was interrupt. "Her brother's" Caroline and Damon said at the same time. I forgot about their vampire hearing.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" What can they possible want?

"We are here to help!" Elena said pointing at tools and shovels that the gang hold in their hands.

"When we are done here, this place going to look like haven." Tyler said.

"Really?" I can say that I was really surprised. I just met this people, and they want to help?

"What are neighbors for?"

"Damon, we are two blocks away. Two blocks!" I mean really, he annoys me.

"Well I am not here for work. I am just here so I can boss you around. There is no way I am digging." Caroline said.

"How did you came here so fast? We just said goodbye."

"They were waiting me in front of the house."

"Hay, baby Gilbert! Here are some money, go buy us some beers and maybe chocolate milk for you!?" Damon said to Jeremy.

"Isn't too early to drink?" I wanted to be on Jeremy side. Why would Damon talk to Jeremy like that?

"What did you just say?" Danny and Peter stared laughing. This is the first and the last time they hear me saying that.

"I'm sure at this moment somewhere in the world is five o'clock in the afternoon." Danny mocked me.

I was really insulted. How dares he? I turn to Peter. "You going to leave me with him? You are not good brother, brother!"

"Relax, I am not leaving now!"

"Okay guys, if you want to start cleaning the yard, you better start now. It's already half past eleven. You won't finish." Caroline said. "And give me the money!" She took the money of Damon's hands. "I am going to buy some Coke for everyone. It's too hot for drinking alcohol."

She started walking away from us and we stared working. I never tough that I would do this because I am too lazy. But when you are in good company, the work is easily done.

Till three o'clock, we done cleaning the back yard. I was still hoping about that pool in there. But pool means no money for college, and no money for collage means me never becoming a doctor and me never becoming a doctor means true catastrophe. I really want to help people, so no pool for a while. The back yard now looked great. After we finish cleaning, Caroline called some friends who worked at some yard decor company. They came and put new grass. I love it. It was perfectly green. They asked me if I wanted to put roses there too, but I said no because I wanted do grow them myself. God, I feel like some housewife. Later then Danny called the lighting company so we can put light outdoors. They came and they were working on that for couple of hours.

Now, when we should start the front yard, we were so hungry. We ordered food from The Grill and we sat down on some old table on the posh of the house to eat. I still haven't went inside so I can see how the cleaning ladies were doing. I wanted that to stay surprise for later.

When we stared working again. Well, me, Danny, Peter, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt working and Caroline and Damon basically doing nothing.

It was sunset when we were almost finish with the yard. The only thing left was the fountain. I was there with Caroline. She was talking but I wasn't listing. I was too busy stalking Damon. He was talking with Danny. What can they possible talk about?

"Need some help?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Alex would love some help." Caroline, what are you doing? "I am going to leave you to alone, so you can clean, alone!" CAROLINE, I am going to kill you! And she left.

Jeremy and I were finally alone. I was hoping he was going to ask me out again, but he didn't. All the time I was watching with hope in his eyes, but he just kept working. Ignoring me. I wasn't in the mood after that.

It was dark when we already finish working and we were sitting on the porch, drinking.

The cleaning ladies came out then.

"We were working all day on this. Thus is very beautiful house, but it was so hard to clean." One of them said.

Danny paid them and they left. Now we were ready to go in.

"Leave your shoes here. They are dirty."

"Oh right mom!" Damon said. Idiot.

And we entered. Oh My God the floor was made from a white wood. I didn't notice that before. The windows were shining. The furniture was all cleaned up to. The living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the bedrooms... Everything was clean. All that was missing now was little furniture.

"Oh right guys, tomorrow night, dinner here. I want to thank you about everything that you did today!" I said.

Today truly was unforgettable day.

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. Got to love me. Hah. And? How can you repay me? Review, review and review. Don't want be boring, but I kind of do. So please review! :***


	12. All the boys who chase me

Chapter 12: All the boys who chase me

It has pass a couple of week since we moved in the house. And I love it. The whole house is now arranged. The whole house now looks like a home. Sure some rooms are left empty and lock. We have no need of so much bedrooms. And yes, one bedroom which was on the first floor have turned into old study. Love that room. I repaint it my room in a perfect soft pink color. The furniture is all white. And the bad frame is white to.

Like I said, the whole house now really looked like home. We bought everything we needed. From plates fоr eating to toilet paper.

Peter left for college two days ago. I was crying like little girl like for three hours. He left me alone. I spent all weekend under the sheet in my bed, letting myself food and television. My version of a perfect weekend.

And now when I was making myself food, large hamburger, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly went to see how it is.

I saw Danny and Jeremy standing in front of a big truck.

"I know that you are felling sad because Peter left, and because of that I bought you little gift." And then I saw two guys holding one big goal for playing football. "Now we can play football and basketball. And I bring Jeremy here so you can have your first game. I need to go back at work." I hugged him.

Before in Chicago, we had a big back yard. Well not as large as this here, but still. And we always played football. Danny was more for football and basketball for Peter. I love both sports equally.

"I still think this game is called soccer." Jeremy said while I was passing him the ball.

"Shut up and play!" Outside it was sunny. We are playing football. Me and Jeremy. Although after a failed attempt to ask me out, we remained good friends. Maybe he quit after I had no a chance to answer him.

"Can I ask you something? What is the deal with you and Damon?" He asked.

Yeah, me and Damon are friends now, like a drinking buddy. I learned a lot about him. Damon was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with Stefan, but then Katherine Pierce showed up and ruin everything. He became arrogant and sarcastic after he became a vampire. But he is still very protective, especially around Elena.

He really annoys me, but I know that deep inside of him maybe hides real heart. I opened up to him, tell him my story, he didn't opened up to him. Yeah we really have some special. Now we are at that level when I want to kill him.

"We kissed, but there is nothing more there." I said honestly. I remember that kiss. It was my first kiss ever.

It was two weeks after Stefan left. I was at shopping with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. When I came home I found him in the living room, lying on the couch.

_"You know, just because I invited you in, doesn't mean that you can enter whenever you want." I said while I was putting down the bags full of cloths and stuff for my room. _

_"Actually, that is exactly__what it means. Hey, why do you keep that closet lock in your room?"_

_Hunting stuff, weapons, guns, knives. But there is no way I am telling him that. "My underwear." Way you go, Aleksandra. "Now leave!"_

_"No, you keep your underwear in the dresser, top drawer." How dares he?_

_"I am going to call the sheriff now because you broke in to my house." I said while I hold my phone in my hands. _

_"You know, you have been pain in my ass since you came." He was looking in my eyes. Hmm, brown eyes, that how he calls me. I have to admit that I had a little crush on him when I met him that night. But that was before I found out that he was a vampire and before I really get to know him. He has really complicate heart. And I am afraid that than heart beats only for one women._

_And now? He can't be serious? Me being pain in his ass? Maybe if his ass belong to Elijah? But last time I checked it didn't belong to him. I can't seriously forgot about him. Elijah you ruined my life. _

_"That's because I know since the first moment that you are an idio..."__I said that while I was trying not to look how he approached me, not hanging up the view from my eyes._

_I was stopped because he kissed me. Damon actually kiss me. It felt amazing. His lips are so soft. So for me, the world stopped. My first kiss. It was a great feeling. Oh God, I can feel his body pressed against me._

_But no. I have to stop this before this go too far. _

_"Stop, Damon, just stop." I said while I pulled away from him. "You don't want to do this!" _

_"Yes, I want!" He tried to kiss me again._

_"No, you don't! Please." I said and with my whole strength push him from me._

_"Why?" He asked while he pulled away. _

_"Because I see the way you look Elena. Maybe Katherine broke your heart, but Elena is the one who you want to fix it."_

_"You truly are something special. I don't know any woman that is willing to get out of the way so two people can be together." Damon seemed surprised._

_"Well, you know now. And you are not that handsome!" Lie. But I like Elena and I like Damon. And they like each other. And even if they two are too idiots to admit that, I ship it. _

_And plus I am still hoping that Elijah will turn to the good side. Wait, Aleksandra and Elijah. Aleksjah or Eliex. In either way, I ship it._

_"Now you're just making lies so you won't be killed by my handsomeness." We started laughing. "So what now? Friends?"_

_"Best!" _

"Ohh!" Jeremy said passing me the ball once again.

"Yeah, but we stay friends and nothing more. And I have a thing for another guy." I said with a smile.

"Ohh!" He said it again. "Which one?"

I stopped playing. "You might know him? He asked me out, but I never had a chance to answer him. And I waited to ask me again, but he didn't." Lately I'm very confident otherwise would never say this to him.

A smile appear on Jeremy's face. "He sounds like real jerk."

"He does, doesn't he? But I still think he's cute."

Jeremy was still smiling. But I don't know. He didn't looked happy. He had this look that says that_ I like you but I don't like you that way._

"Well, Aleksandra Williams, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

I strongly kicked the ball and gave a goal. This time I had chance to answer and my answer is "I would love to."

**A/N: Okay so team Alexmon? Nah, because Alex is team Delena. What about this Jeremy thing? Date or not? Please review sweethearts.**


	13. In party mode

Chapter 13: In party mode.

"And he asked me out, Peter! I am so excited. I already know how to wear my hair and my make up." I talked to him on the phone.

I was so happy that someone asked me for the first time. But I am not sure that he shared the same feeling. I mean, yes, he was the one who asked me out, but like he didn't want to do it.

"Alex, my dear, you know I love you. But is there really need for me to know everything. If you tell me what heels you going to wear that night, I am seriously going to hang up on you and not call you at least a week." He complain.

"Oh, shut up. You know I would never survived without you calling me. I am telling here that I am going on my first date, and you are acting like the brother who didn't care."

"I do care. In fact I care that much that I want to cane there and beat Jeremy up. So he can learn his lesson about taking care of you."

"Oh that is the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

"I am going now, I have a life on my own, you know. I am going at this party that happens every week here."

"OK, just don't have too much fun. You don't want to have hangover at your first class." There is like a week before he start college. "Hey Louis, don't let him drink too much." I yelled at the phone.

Louis was his hot roommate. I met him when I was skyping yesterday with Peter. Louis was like a football player over there who happens to be amazing artist and Peter is the geek who take beautiful pictures. Perfect combination.

"Goodbye now! Hear you next week!" He didn't! I heard Louis saying not to worry. I am happy that my brother has a social life.

Not to brag, but so do I. Today I, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are going shopping for Elena's birthday present. I just turn off the phone, I started to get ready to go out.

Tomorrow is her birthday and we decided to wait until the last minute and eventually running to look for it. Only we do not know why we took Jeremy with us.

So we were looking for the perfect gift, but it was hard to find. We just came out from a shop that we got in only because Caroline wanted to try some jacket on and finally when she was done with it, she didn't buy it because she didn't have heels in the same color. Caroline decided to ask me random question.

"Why the dress look so hot on you?" Well thank you Caroline!

If she was any other person I would slap her, but it's Caroline. "I don't know I think is the bra." I said. "I think it makes my..." I stopped there and show her with my hand at my breasts. "... bigger!" I think Jeremy choke on my words.

"You have that right, baby!" A random guy that was standing next to us the hole time said that. OMG I hate when guys talk like that. I felt ashamed. Just turn my head and ignore him.

But Jeremy didn't. "Why won't you say that again? In. My. Face." Oh God. Jeremy was so angry. He had the whole 'overprotecting boyfriend' act. He stand up for me. This moment is perfect.

The guy just looked at him and leave. "You didn't have to do that." I said to him. "But thank you. I hate jerks like him." I said softly and quietly. Well I know that Caroline hear me too, but I don't care.

"Well when you are pretty, it has its bad sides." Oh. Asdfghjklove. Baby.

It was late. We needed do go home and get ready. I took the gift with me home. The gang is throwing her a birthday party at Salvatore boarding house. Well, Caroline is throwing her a birthday party at Salvatore boarding house. I offered the party to be at my house, but Damon wanted to be at his place. And I don't understand him. He obviously have a thing for Elena, but he is still with Andie. Idiot. That's my favorite word for him.

For the birthday, I was wearing a beautiful dress that it was short in front, but long behind. I have my hair and makeup done. I was wearing my black heels. I was ready.

I walked to the house because we lived close. The party was huge even though Elena said that she doesn't really want one and if he has one she wanted it to be small. Immediately I noticed that Damon was Elena's date to the party. Owhh my babies. Damon knew that I will annoy him for this, so he walked away with a bottle alcohol that he took from some random girl.

Elena approaches me and Caroline. "HAPPY BIRTHDAAYY!" I yell. "Happy, happy birthday sweetie. May all of your wishes become true!" She started to hug everyone.

"This is something from me, Alex, Bonnie and Jeremy." Caroline said, grabbing the gift from my hands and giving it to Elena.

"What is it?" She asked before she had a chance to open it.

"It a jacket that Caroline was trying on for three hours and at the end she didn't buy it." I said with a laugh in my voice.

"You didn't!" Caroline grabbed the gift from Elena's hands.

"Clam down, it's the original gift. I was just messing with you." I smiled one again and left to see were Damon went.

I saw him with Alaric. "Yo buddies. What's new?" I asked them.

"My awkward feelings. Do you see another history teacher at this high school party?" Alaric was feeling super awkward.

"Don't worry, school hasn't started yet so you are just the oldest guy here, nothing more." Way go Aleksandra to cheer him up. "So Damon?" I turned to Damon. "Having fun with your date?"

"I am about to. Going to pick up Andie from work. Alaric don't let her drink too much. I don't want to see vomiting in my house." He said and left.

"Idiot!" I yell at him. My favorite word for him.

Me and Alaric stayed a little longer when Elena comes in and says that Jeremy and Matt are smoking and that they are high. Matt? Really? Never would guess. Alaric goes to talk with Jeremy. I would have to talk with him to. He can't smoke. It's bad for him. But before Alaric found them, I did.

"Guys, not cool!" I said to them

"Oh come one you drink all the time and nobody says nothing to you." It's true but I didn't have that innocent face that these two have.

"You know what? Fine. Go all high up. Go make out with some random girl. Go vomit on her. Took her number and never called her again because tomorrow you won't remember who she was." I said angry at them. And I left. I wasn't feeling good to stay at this party anymore. So I left.

As soon I got out I got text from Jeremy. Oh great. High Jeremy texted me. I opened to see what he wrote to me. Maybe he has written that he loves me or hate me for yelling at him.

But no. All the he said was _Sorry_.

**A/N: Wanna have your reviews, Pleasee?**


	14. Old friends

Chapter 14: Old friends

_But no. All the he said was Sorry._

I wanted to go back and apologize because I yelled at him. But I just continue walking. My heels were killing me, so I took them of. Haha, me, walking with my heels in my heands. I look like Damon 2.0. I would say Katherine 2.0, but that is Elena, so..

It was dark. But I learned how to deal with the dark at age of five. I leared how not to be scared of the monsters that hode in the dark. But sometimes, only sometimes I am letting not to feel anything. Not scared or confident. Nothing. how I feel now. Numb.

My mind was empty before some's voice call my name behind me. "Alexandra." I heard a voice. Dark. I stopped walking. I stopped breathing. Only to hear their breathing. But other than crickets and my heart beats as there was nothing.

"Aleksandra." I turned. I didn't know them. Yeah, there were like five of them. But I didn't know anyone. But how they kown my name. "Need my help for anything?" Me beeng sassy. But something I felt with them. Something dark. Something bad. Something that I've seen already.

"Oh, and I tought that you reameber us. But still you were only one year old." What? WHO ARE THIS PEOPLE? Are they even people? Are they something supernatural? I need to call Danny.

"What are you talking about?" I slowly reach for my phone.

"Macedonia, 16 years ago. If my mind serves me right it was this exactly date." I stoped. I know them. they were the one that kill mom and dad. The vampires that hunt vampire hunters. The vampire that hunt my family. The vampires that killed mom and dad.

On of them, the blonde one said. "Enough playing with food." He saw that I was reaching for my pocket and with his vampires speed he pushed at one tree. He crushed my body. I can feel blood on the right side.

This is it. He could lose control any second now. Why the hell I wasn't drinking vervain. Death. I can feel it as he played with my nack. First he kissed it and the he bite me. He bite me. Oh the pain. I was so helpless. No one by my side. And the last thing I did is yelled at Jeremy and Matt. Lacky they for being the last persons I talk to. I wanted to see Danny get a girl, so and Peter. Although I think that if he and Lewis will admit that they are together, I will be very happy. I mean, please.

I am will be dead for a second and I am thinking of this. "Please!" I called for help. Maybe some of them will change his mind of killling me. What am I thinking, they are vampires. I should never trusted them. I should never stayed in this town. I should just kill them and left. Like always. But now I am feeling again numb. The only think I can feel is death. Death.

Three seconds, two seconds, one second. Godbye world. And I died.

..

.

...

...

At lest I tought so. I woke up. Was I in heven or hell. No, it's my porh. It's my house. My clothes are bloody. I try to breathe. I can do that. I try to hear my heart beat. I can do that. I am alive. But how? How did I survave? Was it the same thing that save me when I got when I got werewolf bite.

Yes I survive werewolf bite. And only three people in the world know that. I hide some supernatural power that can't be explained. I spand all this time killing vapires, and all the time I am something supernatural. I asked from my brother to kill me. From both. But they didn't. They promise me that nobody will found out. And the third person.. It's a complicated case.

Maybe was it that saved me. I am saved. I should appreciate life more. I should start living life more. I should tell Jeremy that if he don't want to go out with me, he shouldn't. I will find someone else.

God, I just woke up from the deads and my head is full of questions and anwers that i give to nobody.

"Finally my love." That voice. I know that voice. I feel that voice. That British, sometimes cold, sometimes worm voice. I know that voice. "I started getting worry."

I turn to him only to see attractive man. His beautiful curled light-brown hair and his blue eyes. I know that eyes. "You? Getting worry for me? You getting worry at all?" I said. But then my serious look fade. I smiled and I run to hug him. "Nik!" Nik, he was the one who saved me when I was one, and the one who saved me now. "I missed you!" I hugged him once again. I back out a little just to see his face. He didn't have his cold eyes, but his beautiful smile.

Let me explain. I was 15 when I was bitten from werewolf. But I survived. That thing was very intresting to Nik. A vampire that decided to pay me a visit at Rachel's place. I was still at school then. And he followed me when I was coming back. He pushed me to a three and asked me how did I survived. I staked him. He was so angry. He tried to kill me. But I shoot him with my gun. He tried again. I tried too. So at the end he stopped and said _I like you. _

So that how I become best friends with a vampire. Nobody knows that I even know him. But it doesn't mater to me that he is a vampire. He didn't want to become. Klaus told me everything. He was the one who saved me and when I was one. But because he was busy with that, he couldn't kill the vampires. When I asked him why, he said that he knew that I am something supernatural. And that I will be useful for him.

He stayed in the city for three months. He was always alone. Intill he met me. I could see past that cold eyes and in the heart that intill then I wasn't sure that he had. Nik, the vampire become my friend. I become his.

And then he left. My brothers came in town, so it was dangerous for him. But he always was around me. Saving me when I need it him. Nik is my guardian angel.

Nik is my Castiel.

Even if I am still to season 2.

But now he is back. I hugged him again. "You idiot! Why didn't you call me?" I saidt to him it was dark, but we were sitting in the garden."I missed you around."

"You really thought that I left you alone. I was always watching you, love. The only think I am sorry about is how long it took me to save you tonight." He said.

"But you did save me! Like always!" I was happy again.

"Listen, that Gilbert boy isn't for you nor Damon." He said. What? How can he posseblie know about that? He saw my look. "I told you that I had my eyes on you all the time."

"I think Jeremy has a thing for someone else." I admit to him because he was the only from who I did not have to hide.

"Ah, the witch."

"Dude, you are stalking my friends too, but you didn't want to show up in front of me?"

"Oh love, I back!" Yes! Every night drunk! He stand up to leave.

"Hey do you want to come in? If you don't have a place to sleep, this house got like 15 bedrooms. One has your name already." I said to him.

"No need love!" And he left.

But he was back.

Nik was back.

My Castiel was back.


	15. A day for me

Chapter 15: A day for me

I woke up happy. I am happy. Nik is back. I found courage and today I'll tell Jeremy that I am not going on a date with him. My day was going beautiful. At first I took two hours long shower. Then I ate cereal while I was watching The Lucky One. Then I woke Danny up for his job. At first he didn't want to go because he wanted to stay with me on this day. But I said to him not to. I can deal with this day alone. I called Peter didn't have classes today and he wanted to come home to, but again I told him not to. Then it started to rain. But just a little, so I took my favorite book and I made myself tea. I was reading the book in the study room while the window was open. Perfect morning. And the fact that

That in till Damon came. Never leaving my eyes from the book, I said to him. "Leave!" Oh come on Damon, you need to stop coming in my house whenever you want.

"I need to talk with you about something." He said to me.

"No Damon not today. Not you being idiot, not you being arrogant. Today just leave me alone." I said now looking in his eyes.

"Elena almost died last night! But I saved her." He said.

"Elena, Elena, Elena.. It' always about her isn't? Oh look Elena almost got killed, you go save her. Oh look Elena almost lost her ring, you go save her. Oh look Elena bought the wrong dress, you go save her! It always about her, Damon!" I yelled at him.

"You are so selfish, you know that? She did nothing to you..."

"I am being selfish? Did you know that on this day 16 years ago, my parents died? And that the same vampires that killed them tried to kill me last night. They almost let me died, if Nik didn't save me!" I stopped him.

"Alex..." He came closer.

"Don't... Just don't." But he stopped me because he hugged me. He actually hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Please tell me what happened? Tell me who did that to you, so I can go kill them this second." He asked from me.

"Just leave it. I am alive now. And they are not. Nik killed them." I told them.

"Alex?" I didn't look at him. He tried again. "Aleksandra? For God sake woman, listen to me!"

"Damon leave me alone..." I told him." You know I like you, like an idiot best friend. But now I need to be alone. Today I want to be alone." I slowly said to him.

"No. I am not leaving alone. Today is day when you shouldn't be alone. But mostly because I am board." He sit next to me." We are gonna drink some tea or like I like to call vodka, and gonna watch films and stuff."

"Thank you Damon. I am sorry that I yelled at you earlier. About Elena. And that I always push you around her and..."

"Andie died yesterday." He stopped me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Stefan made me choose between Andie and Elena. He said that I have to save only one."

And you save E-Elena. "Damon." I know that he didn't want to hear me say how sorry I am, so I hugged him. "I think I have alcohol."

And Damon told me everything. God I hate Klaus for making Stefan evil. It's no wonder that he is alone. How can he do this? I wish I can meet him and kill him.

Damon stayed almost all day. We have our own pity party. We even had competition on to who this day is more miserable. We discovered that we both are. No winner, at least not today.

He had to leave to check on Elena. It reminded me that should apologize for what I said to her. It is a very good girl, but I was not willing. So like I was saying, Damon left and said that he'll sent Caroline to me, so I won't be alone.

I didn't like at first, because she will ask question, but my relationship with Care is really close. But Caroline didn't came. She didn't even answer the phone.

Something was wrong.

But I didn't want to bother her. Maybe she was with Tyler. Even if she don't wanna tell me I know there is something there.

But Damon left and I couldn't just stop him and say not to go. I was ok alone. I am going to be ok. I made myself lunch and turn the TV on. There was some film about vampires. Of course I watched it. I think I have watched every single one. I have obsession with beautiful actors who play vampires. And just that, I think I have obsession with vampires in real life. There is Damon, Stefan, Elijah (my one thru love), and even Nik. He is quite beautiful, but Elijah is prettier. Haha. If I tell that to him, maybe he'll hunt Elijah and bring him to me. Humans are just fine too, like Tylor (OK I know he is a werewolf, but still), Matt and Jeremy. Jeremy. I need to talk with him.

I stand up to grab my phone from the table. Me being lazy like ever. I slowly search my contacts and find Jeremy number. I didn't know what I should do. Should I text him or call him? Before I even know I press 'Send Message' button._**Meet me at mine place? Need 2 talk with u? **_Is what I wrote. Again, I press 'Send'. I threw my phone on the couch next to me and started to bite nails. I actually never bite my nails, I just want to pretend that I do. It calms me when I'm nervous. I'm nervous now. But there is no turning back now.

What have I done? I should called him, not text him. Why? And before I finished my thought my phone began to vibrate. I quickly grab the phone in my hands. I had a new message. **Be right there.**

OK, he'll come. Now I just to think of something to tell him. Something like_ 'I don't wanna go out with you because I thing that you might have a thing for your sister's best friend.' _Yeah, that will work for sure. Think something wise, Aleksandra!

But I couldn't. And five minutes later my door bell ringed. I turned off the TV and stood up to open the door. Before I do that I took a deep breath. I know I need it to remind me to breathe.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hello Jeremy!" I back off a little so he can come in. "Thank you for coming." Why do I sound like some British old lady or shortly, like Nik?

"No problem." And we went in the living room. "Why do you sound like that? Did I did something wrong?" He asked.

Oh God. Even he could see that I was nervous. "Is our date canceled?"

I'm really surprised. He put me directly that question. I could freely deny, but it didn't. I just shyly nodded with my head.

"Why? "He simply asked. Do not ask if he did something or something like that, but only that.

What should I answer? That I guy has got Yes, he would certainly believe it! No, I must tell the truth.

I took a deep breath. "I think I will be pushing in something that you are not ready yet." I said.

"Why would you think that?" He was getting angry.

"Because I think you have a think for Bonnie!" I lost my patience.

He looked at me strangely. Like he wanted to ask me 'How do you know?'. But he didn't. "What? Only because you don't wanna go out with me, you don't need to make up lies." He snapped at me. "You know what? I don't wanna go out with you at first place. I only asked you because I feel sorry for you. Because I know that nobody could feel something for you. Because I know that nobody fined you beautiful. I know that I don't." He said and angry got out from the house.

I was left with an open mouth. It is not possible that he can think that. All I needed was a second to fall on my knees and started to cry. Each tear started to hurt like hell.

Why am surprised at his words. I'm ugly. Undesirable. Awful. Who would want to be in my vicinity? Nobody. And that's me. Nobody. Just an ugly person that no one will ever love.

I tried so hard. I tried to be the person that everyone will love. I tried to be fake.

Nor that I am not OK.

My tears are innumerable. My tears are endless. My tears are the only thing I have in life.

And then someone broke the front door...

**Oh, hmm, so here goes my apology for the mess I did earlier. I am so tired this last days and I got everything wrong. Sorry sweeties. Please except this extra-long chapter as my apology. And look at that I got my first two reviewers ****mia-mirkwood**** and ****I'm. .addict****. Thank you for telling me because without you I would just go on with it. Thank you again and sorry.**

**Please review. I would really appreciate that.**

**And of course, stay beautiful as always :***


	16. You'll always have me

Chapter 16: You'll always have me.

_Why am surprised at his words. I'm ugly. Undesirable. Awful. Who would want to be in my vicinity? Nobody. And that's me. Nobody. Just an ugly person that no one will ever love._

_I tried so hard. I tried to be the person that everyone will love. I tried to be fake._

_My tears are innumerable. My tears are endless. My tears are the only thing I have in life._

_And then someone broke the front door..._

I raised my head to see who it is. Unless it had broken pieces everywhere, I noticed that male figure standing before me. I was weak, so again lowered my head.

But a person caught me and made me stand up. From the first second when he touched me I knew it was Nik. I knew because I always feel safe in his hands.

At that moment a million questions in my head went. For example, how he managed to get inside. But then I remembered that I invited him the last day. But one question remained unanswered. _Where are we going?_

When we went out on the street, he compelled a man to have him his car. I looked with judgmentally look. "Don't worry love, I'll return it back to him later." I was too weak to argue with him, so I just got in the car. My humanity is very low. Another thing that is wrong with me.

And he drove. And drove. And drove. We went out of town. Nik continued to drive until we got to the highest point in the area. The whole time I did not say anything. Silence was everything that he could hear. Silence and my sobbing.

When we got to a place he stopped driving. He turn off the car and out of it.

Is he expecting me to exit? No Aleksandra, stop being so immature, stop being a baby. The whole way till we got here I had time to think and decide something important about my life. To stop. Stop being me. Stop caring. Stop thinking.

I got out from the car. I followed Nik. He was sitting on the ground. I sat next to him. Now I understand why he took me here. From here you could see the whole Mystic Fall. It was beautiful. I become trapped in some world of beautiful things that set fire in my heart.

"You'll always have me. You know that, don't you?" He finally spooked up.

"How far did you hear?" I asked him, ignoring the answer of his question.

"Far enough so I can tell you that all that he said is a lie. People tell lies when they want to hurt the enemy." he pointed that out.

"People told the true when they want to hurt the enemy." I corrected him. That is one of life's very important lesson that you can learn when you are heard. "But it doesn't matter because I don't care." I try to be the new me.

"You do care. I know you long enough to know that you care about everything. And if you didn't then you wouldn't cry about it all the way in the car."

"I cried because I let myself care for a little while." I said.

"So what? You just turn off your emotions?" No I can't do that because I am not a vampire. But I am going to try this thing. I am going to try to be the real me. I am going to try to find the real me.

I nodded so he could know my answer. "So if I told you that I will compel the sale man guy to give you a free car?" He asked.

"I would say that I want Porsche." I said and laid back on the grass. I looked up in the sky. A questions pop in my head. How far the sky does? Why this place that has no limits does scars me? But my thoughts were interrupted my Nik's voice.

"Oh Aleksandra, don't try to be this fake you. And it is so ironically for me to say it because I try to be fake all the time when I am around you." He said to me.

"What?" I asked him and nothing more. I didn't want him going bla bla bla about the thing just happen with Jeremy.

"There is something you don't know about me. It's something like a dear secret that only you don't know. It has something to it with me being a vampire. With me being a monster."

"Oh come on! Don't call yourself like that. We all have secretes." I say to him.

"You don't understand. This thing only you don't know. And I am not ready to tell you yet because I know that you'll found out soon. I am not ready." He looked at me with his puppy eyes. I love that look. Baby.

"Okay." And that is all I say. Of course I had like I million questions in my head and the most important one is why isn't he telling me and what, but I stayed quiet.

Nik looked surprised from my answer but he didn't say anything ether.

I looked again to the peaceful sky. And war appeared in my heard again. I stayed like that for eight minutes. For eight minutes I didn't move and I didn't speak. Nik stayed like that too. His eyes never left Mystic Fall's beauty.

And then without thinking I stood up on my legs. I do that sometimes. Something stupid that I regret the next second. Why did I do that? The view was beautiful. But there is no turning back now, so I continue walking to the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We are going to get me a new Porsche?" I answered. "Don't look at me like that, I don't want some lame old car." And I got in. Nik followed me and he stated driving.

I was being serious. Told you that my humanity is low. And even now that I am making everyone think that my humanity is off, I still feel like a thief. I still feel. I have to admit to myself and only myself that in times like this I wish, I wish I am a vampire. Only so I can really turn my emotion off. Only not to feel again.

Because every human knows that to feel is not easy.

Nik drove to a car shop. This one technically wasn't in Mystic Fall, so that is ok. I didn't want any trouble later.

When we arrived, a man came out from the shop. He was working there. He started talking and talking... Boring if you ask me. So I left Nick to hear, and I went to walk around the salon. Cars were good. There were all kinds, from family to fast sports cars. My favorites. Actually I've always wanted two cars. A sporty, fast car that I can drive this summer. Make all boys go crazy and make the girls all jealous. And a big white jeep that I can drive in the winter. Safe car but still hot looking.

"Shut up!" Nik shot him up. "Tell me what your best car in this shop is." He compelled him. Am I getting the best car in this shop? Yey me.

And the man started to show us cars. They were not in my taste. There were red and yellow Porsche but I was more the black type girl. And then we stopped at this beautiful, amazing and black car. Porsche Panamera.

The man started talking, even Nik compelled him not to. "The new Panamera Turbo is powered by a 4.8-liter twin-turbo V8 engine with Direct Fuel Injection, VarioCam Plus and intercooler. It features two turbochargers arranged in parallel..." What?

"I want this one!" I stopped him. I really wanted. It was the car of my dreams.

Nik turned to the man and told him to look deep in his eyes. "You will give us this car for free. Actually you are going to give us all the paperwork and make this car disappear."

"I am going to give you the car for free. I am going to make this car disappear." The man repeated and he left.

A smile appear on Nik's face, so on mine too. The man return with a lot of papers and key in his hands. I got in the car, throw the paper at the back seat and started the car. Nik got in the car too. Okay so the man that we borrowed the car earlier isn't getting his car today. Upss. Nik's problem.

But knowing Nik, he will be back later to get this car. He always do that. Help people.

And I started driving. When I hold the steering wheel that was the best feeling ever. To have a power to drive something like this, with this speed makes you forget about everything. It just you in this world. Well you and the one who sets next to you.

We were almost at the backdoor gates when Nik asked me something. "Why didn't you asked me what am I hiding from you?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't answer. This is crushing you inside. And you not telling me is only making that worse. But it is your soul, it is your heart that you are crushing. You going to tell me when you are ready. And plus if isn't you admit that you found yourself a wife, I don't really care." I said with a smile, but never taking my eyes of the road.

"Make sure that I wasn't talking about my future wife. It's just something, something big..." I didn't know what I should answer on that, so I just stayed quiet. "Love, just stop here." He said to me.

"Why? Don't you want to come inside for a drink?" I asked while I stopped.

"No. Maybe another time. It seems that you have some unexpected guests." And he left with his vampire speed.

I really didn't know what he did mean in till I parked the car in the front yard.

_Damon and Elena. Oh great._

**Hey here goes the next chapter. I wanted to post it like an apology for the mistakes in the last one. I am really sorry and I am trying my best here. Want to thank everyone who follow, favorites or review this story. That means so much to me. Love you :* **


	17. I don't care

Chapter 17: I don't care

The last thing I wanted now is having a chat with little Ms. Perfect and Damon. I stopped the car and got out of it. The looks on Damon and Elena's faces were awesome. Their open mouths were hitting the ground. Priceless.

"Since when do you drive Porsche?" Damon asked me.

"Since I have best friend who is rich enough to buy me." I answer with a smile.

"Wow!" That was little Ms. Perfect reaction. OK you guys know that Elena is really good friend and maybe the first person that I connected in this town. But the whole love triangle with Damon and Stefan is making me angry. Just pick one! Stefan was your first love and you still love him, but this summer things got changed with Damon. She have to admit that. Because Damon is real close something to me and because I don't know Stefan like at all, I honestly would be happier if she is with Damon. Damon was really hurt after Katherine and I don't know that Elena knows that. And now the history repeats. Elena - Katherine 2.0. But that is just my opinion. And Damon's.

Back in reality.

"Wait who is this guy?" Damon had his confused look. He had this look a lot.

"What Damon? I am allowed to have friends, am I?" I asked him.

"Sure you are not. This guy might be killer. Or maybe he thinks that you are ...?"

"Whore? No don't worry I have pride. And this guy is my best friend, not some killer that only is around me because he feels pity." I yelled. "Now can you please leave? I am in no mood for you or anybody."

"Aleksandra, Damon wasn't thinking of that. And why are you acting like this? We have bigger problems now. Caroline, she is gone. We can't find her."

"Well I am very sorry for Caroline, but I don't do vampire hunting anymore. I realize that it's too dangerous for me. After all I am only human." I sad to them while I was playing with the key of the car in my right hand.

"Listen brown eyes, I don't care if you are having personal problems like earlier." Damon was pissed about something.

"Of course you don't, you only care about Elena." He got more pissed now. But I don't really care because he had that coming. I went to open the door.

"Aleksandra..." Little Ms. Perfect wanted to say something.

"Goodbye Elena. Damon" I nodded and close the door in their faces. Well done.

Damon. I am only sorry for him. He never act like he care if he is around me. Because he really does. He became my closest friend here and all I do is call him an idiot and slam doors in his face.

Caroline? What is the deal with that? OK maybe I should call Tyler. And that's what I did. I have left my phone in the house. I went to look for it. I found it and called Tyler. I waited but nobody pick up. Now I was pissed. Ty is going to be hearing from me later. I know how to deal with werewolves.

It has passed 40 minutes. I was studying on my laptop about what future job I want to take. I had this in my mind for a while. I talked about this with Rachel. She said that I should follow my dreams. And since I was little girl, I wanted to save people. Not like a hunter, but like a doctor. And even more to be forensic anthropologist. Yeah this idea has been in my mind since I discovered 'Bones'.

But still isn't so cool that I want to be that. And of course I'll have my own FBI agent. And I'll work in a lab too. This is Mystic Fall, there are many cases I can work on. But can I really do this?

Somebody knock on the door.

Oh come on, I finally do something educational on the internet. I looked at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. Who can be? Danny? Work. Let's see. Damon? Elena? Nope, after what happened earlier. Jeremy? Double nope. Matt? He has work tonight. Bonnie? Maybe. Nik? He would call. Tyler? Maybe. Caroline? I really hope it's her.

But it wasn't her. A tall figure stood in front of me. A man. Those beautiful green eyes, I know them. Stefan. He was back. He was here. Standing in front of me.

"Well, hello Alice!"

Well I wasn't expecting him. Look at that. 'The good boy, who now is a really bad boy' Stefan is back in town. More beautiful than ever. Seriously I got to stop fell in love with a wrong people. So this is how 'bad' Stefan looks? Hot.

What do I do now? Hmm…

Think Aleksandra! How the hell do you want to become the world's greatest forensic anthropologist when you can even think a way how to escape from this situation?

Without even taking a breath I close the door in his face. Oh you great powerful mind of mine, great job! I can smelled this angriness. Smell? What the hack?

"You know this would be easier if you just let me in?" He said.

"You know I would let you in, but there are some gas problems inside, I don't want to get you sick." Sass – master.

"You know I don't even get sick. A cold-blooded murder, sucking the blood of humans, it is what I am. A vampire." His voice started to annoys me. I just wanted to open the door and punch him in a face or just scream at him for doing that terrible things to Damon…

…

…

and Elena.

But no, if I do that that would mean that I cared, and I don't do that anymore. So I just turn and got myself in front of the computer again, searching for a great university to visit before applying. But all the time I was thinking what is going to happen next in this small town called Mystic Falls.

Before I even closed the computer and take off my glasses, I fell asleep. Fell in a deep dream that I didn't want anyone to wake me up from.

**A/N: You know I don't own anything but my OCs …and what do you think? Do you know what happens next? What or who she will see in her dream? Oh yeah, Stefan is back. Poor baby. What about Jeremy? Nope. Forever alone. Hhahah tell me what do you think! Review please. I want to thank you to all who has followed, review or favorite this story. Love you :* **

_**mia-mirkwood**_**: Hmm Elena isn't on her list of favorite people right now.. We****'ll se what happens next.. ****:)**


	18. A dream

Chapter 18: A dream.

_Sun is what I see. _

_Blueberry is what I smell._

_Love is what I feel._

_Am I dreaming? _

_Am I really at the park, lying down like I am on a picnic? Since when do I dream about food? Oh, yeah since always. But this time is different. The grass was perfectly green. And I could smell that it was fresh cut. The sun was so bright and the light was so strong that it didn't allow me to see anything but the grass._

_I wait a little bit so the light can fade. And what do I see?_

_I can see myself. It is like I can see our self from a distance. Wearing a pink dress with black on the top. Badass. And heels? On a picnic? Since when? This is a look that only a model could fit in. Not me. I was always shy about my weight. But now... when I look at this girl, I kind of can't explain why my skin looks so beautiful or why I look skinny? Something isn't right. Something has changed._

_Oh and look at that, I am not alone. Someone is lying next to me._

_A man. A boy. Nope it's a man. I can__'t see his face. Ugh this is that kind of dreams when you are trying so hard to find out but nothing makes sense?__ I can't see him but I can hear him. Beautiful British accent. Oh God, his accent makes me feel. __Makes me fell in love__. And his smell? Is that blueberry? Oh, just be mine! Or you already are? Who are you?_

_I can't describe the feeling that I feel inside of me. It is like I know him. I know who he is. It is him._

_But why are we talking about why we exist on this miserable world? _

_Why are we talking about how life is miserable for humans? I would never talk like that. I love life too much to speak like that. I dream too much to speak like that._

"_Darling, I have a question__.__" He asks. "Would be happy if you were live without me?" _

_WHAT. That doesn't even have sense._

_I want to ask him what he is talking about. I want to ask him his name. I want to ask him how do we know each other, but I can't. _

_I don't control my actions in this dream. I am like a third person in the story that only study the main characters, never in direct contact with them._

"_I wouldn't be. And you know that. My love for you is stronger than my pathetic wish to live. It is funny but because of you I never felt more alive. Because of you, I breathe. Because of you, I live." I said. I mean, the skinnier girl that only looks like me said. I only watched, still hoping that I will see the face of this boy that makes me melt. "Don't you believe me?"_

"_I do." The sweet voice of him appeared again. "I only asked you because I heard you talking with my brother earlier and…" _

_He was interrupted by ringtone of a phone. Immediately I knew that it was my phone. But I couldn't find anywhere._

_And then... _I woke up.

The first thing I did is try to remember what just happened in my dream. But I couldn't. I never was able to remember the dreams I had. The same thing is happening now. And I can't concentrate on that when my phone is ringing. My real phone in my real life. I moved my laptop from my legs and grab the phone. It said Caroline.

Oh thank God.

"Hello." My voice was still fragile. "You… you are ok? Damon and Elena were searching for you."

"Aleksandra something happened at school prank night."

"What do you mean? That school prank night of yours shouldn't be in till Sunday." What is she talking about?

"Today is Sunday!" She yelled at me. What? I slept over two days? No way. This seems so unreal. It is unreal. I wasn't that tried to sleep over two days. There was a time on the road and I haven't closed an eye for three days and still have a rest for a shorter time. Can't believe that this just happen. Like I said, it seems so unreal.

"What happened?" This time I was scared to. She did not finish the sentence and anything could have happened.

"Stefan was there and Klaus. Elena." Her voice was very unstable. Her voice was lost and scared. Her voice trembled. "Klaus took Elena. He find out the secret of making his army of hybrids. Her blood. And Tyler. He... he is now a hybrid. Klaus turn him into one. "

"What? Tyler is now a vampire to. What about Elena? Where is she now? Damon?"

"I don't know, but Klaus must plug her in some blood-sucking machine." Hospital.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I was already up from the couch in the living room and heading for the hallway.

"No, there is no need for you to come here. I'll stay with Tyler. You need to find Elena. Damon is not answering his phone. Help her."

I stopped for a second. If I go help her that would mean that I cared. And I can't do that because two days ago I decided that I will be an unemotional bitch. _But Elena would came __if I was in trouble. I have to do this._

"That means I would meet Klaus. I would fight Klaus. Finally. Just need to stop somewhere before that." I said.

"He is dangero…" I hang up the phone before she could finish her sentence because I was already started climbing the stairs.

I went in my room. I didn't have time to change so I just put my leather jacket on. Then I grab a key that I was hiding next to my diary in a locked box on the top shelf.

I stand before closet that Damon was so curious about. It was beautiful piece of furniture that color matched the other. It had the most beautiful handmade frame for the mirrors in front. With the help of the key, I unlocked it.

A smile appear on my mouth because finally I am reunited with my old friends. My weapons.

Some of them I have since I was a kid. Like that bow and arrows. It has never failed me. Besides that, I grab two guns and I hide them with the jacket. And one more thing I needed was that stake throwing weapon. Danny and Peter told me it name, but I forgot it. Oh Danny and Peter. If they find out were i am going, they would probable kill me before I step a foot out of the house.

But it is too late to think for that because I am already unlocking the door of my car and throwing that weapon in the passenger seat. I start the car and I left the house.

I started driving faster and faster, like this car has no speed limit. But where am I heading for?

Caroline said that the blood is the key. So she must mean that Klaus has Elena took he can took her blood, but not all of it so he can took again from her. And only if he has his own private blood-sucking machine, he had took her to hospital.

It took me four minutes to get there. Before I got out of the car, I took deep breath. I haven't practice for a long time now. I replace the boots and the gun I hide in them with a high heels and girl talk with Caroline. I grab the weapon and got out.

Perfect. Nobody is here. This place starting to look like the one in horror movies. I hope I am not the first girl that is going to get killed.

And first thing, first, I need to found back door. I went around the building and carefully secured parking lot. I found a broken window that I can get in through. It was little hard to get in and I think I have torn the leggings, but it's too far to quit now.

So step by step I got out from the patient room which thank God was empty. And now, what do I do? Check every single room in this hospital? Oh now what do I do?

I was about to call Caroline so she can smell or hear Klaus through the phone when I heard someone screaming and then stopping for a second. I hurry up. It was coming from the last room down the hall.

With the all power I had I broke the door. I had my stake throwing weapon ready in my hand. And what do I see? Hell is what I see. Elena lying on the bed and blood sucking out from her. But that wasn't the reason why I was left speechless.

Like something cold past through me when I saw Nik next to the window. He was ready to jump with the blood bags in his hands.

My Nik.

Nik with the blood bags in his hands. He had one foot in the air when he looked at me. Like he was saying 'I'm sorry'. No. In that moment everything in the room went black and I was ready to faint.

NO. "Klaus?" It was everything I could say at that point. My voice was weak as I have cried for hours. My voice prayed not to be true what I think it is true.

No. He is Nik. My Nik. I didn't know what to do, I had the weapon ready in my hand but I couldn't shoot. I was too weak to shoot at my..my .. best.. friend? With one last look he jumped out of the window.

Oh God, please wake me up from this dream.

**A/N: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, because if I did****,**** I would just put another character like Aleksandra in the story so she can speak for all of us here in the fandom and make Kol happy. Hahaha. So guys, what do you think? Nice dream she is having there? Who is that beautiful young man? Hmm Nik…laus? What is going to happen next? Please review, because that give me more power to write. And thank you to all who had already review, follow or press favorite for this story. I love you all so much :***

_**mia-mirkwood**__**: **_**Thank you sweetie for your reviews. They always make my day more beautiful. :)**__


	19. Broken pieces of mine

Chapter 19: Broken pieces of mine

Heavy breathing was all I could hear at that moment. And it wasn't from Elena, but mine. I think I am having panic attack. I closed my eyes.

_Breathe Aleksandra. One. Two.__Think of something that makes you happy. Think of your parents. Think of them and how your brothers described their love for you. Three. Think of Danny. Think of Peter. Four. Think of Damon. Oh God, it isn't stopping. Five. Think of the young man that you dream about. Six. Think of him. Seven._

I finally could breathe but still my whole body was shaking. The room was still dark and he felt a strange cold like a ghost that passed through me nonstop. Or more like dark shadows have hugged me and I am living in nightmares. These nightmares are more like demons that live in day light and after one look at them, there is no coming back from them.

Wait, what just happened?

Did I just really saw Nik with Elena's blood in his hands? Is he really the famous Klaus? Is he really the Original Vampire that has made Stefan's life miserable? The same careless, manipulative and power-hungry demon that killed Jenna and made Tyler a Hybrid?

No, he can't be. He can't be because he is Nik. My Castiel. The one that saved me couple a days ago from my parents' killers. The one that was near me when I was at high school at Chicago and told me not to listen that arrogant girls at school that loved to see me breaking. The one who taught me that maybe there are good supernatural creatures out there. The same man that really cared about me.

No. He can't be Klaus.

I needed to hold myself on hospital bed not to fall on the ground. My heart was broken in a million pieces. And since I was very fragile and the smallest blow on the air could make that heart disappear. I was not able to look at Elena, and even less to push you off the infusions.

I put the glance down and to the right pocket of my red leather jacket, I got out the phone. My hands were shaking, but somehow I managed to unlock and press 2 at my speed dial.

It ranged two times before someone answered on the other side. "Hospital." Was all I said and I quickly hang up. And because my hands were shaking, inadvertently I dropped the phone on the ground and in the room was heard a loud bang.

I hanged up because my eyes are full of tears. My heart is full of tears. And I need to let all out. So that is what I did. Let all out. Tear by tear. Like a river. With my hands I cover my face and cried. I don't even know why I am crying when all I saw was Nik throwing himself out from the window!? Well, throwing himself out from the window with Elena's blood in his hands.

Maybe Klaus has compelled him to do that. Maybe Nik is only an innocent victim in Klaus's plan. Maybe. Just maybe…

I slowly push myself to Elena's bad. Oh even when I am not in the perfect relationship with her, I can't help not to feel sorry for her. Nobody deserves to be left with only one drop of blood in the system. I started taking out the needle from her right arm.

At that moment, the room felt cold again. And I felt how a hand was put on my shoulder. My first reaction was to defend myself and defend Elena. I quickly react by grabbing the gun from my left boot and pointing it to the one behind me.

I was ready to shoot, this time for real, not as a coward. But I saw Damon. As a large baggage to had gone from my heart when I looked at him.

He helped me got up. "Did he do something to you?" He tried to wipe of my tears with his hands.

"No." I shake my head. I know that his question meant on Klaus. He don't even knew Nik. And at this point, I am not even sure that I knew Nik.

A two seconds later, I saw Matt coming in the room, rushing to help me not to fall. By that time, Damon had already took of all the needles of Elena's hands and lifted her in his arms. "Please take care of her." He said to Matt and left the hospital room, caring Elena like she is the most important thing on earth. Well, she was, for Damon…

Matt helped me got up and he grab the weapons. He also grab my phone and pass it to me. Matt hugged me tight and we got out from the room to.

I showed the way to my new car and give him the keys. He drove. On the way to home, I told him. "I don't want to go there. You need to tell Danny that the house is not safe anymore." Nik was invited in and he could come there anytime he want. And that is what Matt did. He call Danny who said that will spend the night at his friend house. And by that means at some girl house.

Matt took me at his home.

I was still crying when we got out from the car. Matt was trying all the time while he was driving to get it out of me what just happened, but he failed. I didn't say word more than earlier when I told him about not wanting to go home.

We got in in his house. I have been here a lot of times before. I remember times when I, Caroline and Elena would watch he's and Tyler's practice and after that we would just cane here and drink soda and eat chips and be that lazy so nobody would stand to grab more chips. That times are not forgettable.

But now, when this happy memories are running through my head, a smile still cannot appear on my face. Because I am sad. And this sadness is stronger than all of happy memories together.

Matt passed me a box of tissues. I slowly started wiping the tears. My makeup was destroyed and all I could see was a black under my eyes. Somehow I got to that stage when I stop with the sobbing and all l I can feel is numb.

Matt showed me his bedroom. "You need to rest now. Tomorrow we'll talk and you'll tell me everything and I'll tell you everything." Matt closed the room door and I was left all alone.

The room wasn't that big, even twice smaller than my room, but it was comfy. It was like you expect boy room to be, all messy, with clothes all over the place. But it didn't matter to me because all I need is the bed. I gave it quick look before I throw myself on it. Normal bed with a big comfortable warm blanket.

Wait, I'm I going to sleep now? After I slept two days?

Then I remember that my phone is still in my pocket. I unlock it and saw that I have a missed calls, two from Damon and one from someone with unknown number. I also got text massage, also from someone with unknown number. **Trust me. **It said.

Like that is so easy.

**A/N: It is little bit short, but the next one is larger. I promise. In till then please review****. ****And thank you to you all who had review, press favorite or fallow. Thank you. And please, please review! Love you :***


	20. Morning hangover

Chapter 20: Morning hangover

A minute till three o'clock or 2.59 am. Nope. Correctly, 3 am is what that digital clock on Matt's night stand was saying. I haven't closed an eye since I got here and for a last couple of hours, that clock was the only thing I saw.

Well that, and Matt's posters on the walls. Rolling Stones. Guns n' Roses. Linkin Park. Green Day. The Beatles. Pink Floyd. Nirvana. Michel Jackson. Well Matt, you might kill me but I would never guess that you listen this kind of music. And people please don't get me wrong, I myself love to listen this music and I know that there is no bad or good taste of music, only different. But I wouldn't imagine Matt on Linkin Park's concert. I have to buy two tickets next time.

I wasn't surprised of his basketball players' posters. He and Tyler always are obsessed with playing it. Caroline tells me that they even played on lunch beaks at school. She also tell me that she can't help feel guilty about ruining their relationship, their brotherhood. I can't comment anything there. I don't want to take sides of anyone because at the end I'll be the guilty one.

On the walls there were also some blonde actresses and female singers. Typical male. There was also a poster from the film Godfather. Again, typical male.

There was also some pictures in frames of him playing football with Tyler and some other dudes I didn't know. On the night stands there was also a picture of Vicki, his sister and Jeremy's ex-girlfriend that died recently.

I am so sorry for Matt. He has been though a lot. And I am not just taking about detection on the supernatural world. After the death of Elena's parents, Elena broke up with him because she needed some time alone to deal with all the things that had happened. And they never got back tighter again, although Matt still cares about Elena deeply. The same story with Caroline and Matt and Tyler. Poor guy.

Everyone thinks that hi is just an ordinary stereotypical football player that only cares about sport. But Matt is more than that. He is strong because he wants to protect his family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day.

And his mum? I haven't met her but Matt told me a thing or two about her. Mrs. Kelly, his mother, left her children in Mystic Falls to move in with her boyfriend. And because of that, Matt is forced to take a job at Mystic Grill so he can pay the rent and household bills since his mother isn't sending him any money. And then this women is returning to Mystic Falls only to make Matt life a mess and ruined her relationship with his son by making out with one of his best friends, Tyler. No wonder why Matt was disgusted and upsetand and asked his mother to leave Mystic Falls, again.

The other objects and pieces of furniture I couldn't recognize. Mostly because it was dark and they were covered with clothes.

Slowly searching the room with my look took only seven minutes of my time here. But even for seven minutes, my mind was clear and slowly was forgetting of the horrible things I saw tonight.

Then I realize that seven minutes are short time because the second later the memories came back like a hurricane.

I am having a terrible headache. Like a morning hangover.

What the hell happened tonight?

I spend minute by minute, hours and hours spin myself in bed and trying to find the answer of that question. And I couldn't. I spend minute by minute, hours and hours watching at my phone's screen and reading the text massage over and over.

I know it's him. But does he really think that only two word it's enough for me to really stop thinking what I am thinking and trust him? Or he just think that the can compel me through the phone?

Four minutes after three o'clock, am, is what that digital clock on Matt's night stand was saying now. And I still can't sleep. If I was home, I would just read some John Green's book and cry till I die, but that is out of the question now. I wonder if Matt has any good books to read...

I stood up from the bed so I can come closer to the shelves on the right side. I was about to reach for some book that name look really interesting when I heard noises from the kitchen.

I wasn't frightened, just curious. So I put on the jacket and came out from the room. In the kitchen, on the table with a cup of something in his hands, was sitting Matt. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Oh, hey." He turn his head to me. "You couldn't sleep ether?"

"Nope, not since we got here." I look at him with my sad eyes and I saw that he was holding a cup of tea. "Is that tea?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Do you want some? I can make you right now!" He stood up.

"Oh no, no." I stopped him. "I can make myself one. What do you have from?"

"You have a mint, green tea, cranberry …" He began to lists the tea, pointing a finger at one of the drawers. "And you can boil the water over there."

"Cranberry tea. Perfect. My favorite." I went to the drawer to pick the bag of tea. "And I know Matt, I have been to your house a hundred times."

"I am just saying." A small smile appear on his face. I was happy to see him smile. "Can you explain what happened at the hospital? Did he do something to you?"

I took a deep breath. "No. Why everyone think that?" Really? "You know what, don't answer that?"

"Then what..?" He was curious, so I decided that he will be the first one and maybe the only one who will know my story.

"This story goes way back, when I was 15 years old. At that age, I was bitten by a werewolf." I started, but I was interrupted because of Matt's question.

"What? When? How? How did you survive? A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, and let's not even talk about humans."

"Okay, you want my story or not? Then shut up and listen." He only nodded with his head. "Like I said, I was bitten by a werewolf. But I survived. Nobody can answer that because nobody know about it. Only me. Well me, and а vampire."

Matt was left with open mouth. Like he was going to ask me who is it, but he was stopped because he remember my reaction on him interrupting my speech.

"A vampire by the name of Nik. He stayed around me for a three months after I was bitten. He only stayed because he found my survival interesting. And it was a question of time how fast we'll become friends.

And it was fast, only because Nik helped me to grow up for that three months. He told me how to deal with some girls that have bullied me at school. Of course first he tried to kill them, but he was stopped by me." I stopped to take a deep breath. "That was his thing, always to save me, like a guardian angel. After a time, he left and I haven't saw him for years in till a couple of days ago. When he saved me. Again.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Matt left his cup of tea on the table.

So did I. "Because you wanted to know why I was so upset when I went in the hospital to save Elena."

"You saw him, didn't you?"

"By him, you mean Nik? Yes, I saw him, with Elena's blood in his hands." I told him. "And I don't know what to think."

"Describe this Nik guy to me! I've seen Klaus, I'll tell you if he is your friend or not."

"Wait, what? When have you seen him?" I needed to be familiar with the whole story.

"Where do I start?" He took a deep breath. "So, I, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and every other seniors were planning what to do for Senior's Prank Night. But things got little complicated when Klaus came. I saw it, with my own eyes. I witnessed how Klaus kill Tyler. I needed to find a way to save him. And I found out that a ghost can help us."

"What?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, a ghost. But I couldn't get a hold of Jeremy to help me, so…

"What?" I was really surprised. "Jeremy can see ghosts? Since when?"

"Yeah, since recently. You have to be a near death experience, which is to die. And Jeremy has the ring that could bring him back to life if he dies. And like I said I couldn't get a hold of Jeremy to help me, so I had to make myself... Hmm… Drown."

What? "WHAT? I stand up. " What? "Matt please tell me you're kidding. Please!" He didn't! "Please, Matt!"

"Clam down, I am alive now, Bonnie saved me with CPR."

"But what if she didn't know how? What if it was too late?"

"But it wasn't." He helped me sit again.

"Wait, does that mean that you can see ghosts now?"

"If you were able to see her like I do, I would introduce you to my sister Vicky who is sitting next to you." I quickly turn on my left side just to see empty chair. "Please don't ask me more questions, just describe your friend Nik to me!?"

"Hmm.. He is tall. Maybe 5'10. He has curled light-brown hair and blue eyes … He has attractive figure.."I would finished, but somebody stopped me.

"Yep, that is our Klaus!" It was Damon's voice. "Hello brown eyes!"

**A/N: I don't own anything, but if I did I would made Matt happier! WOW Chapter 20! I am so happy that I got this far. Please review. Please, please review. **


	21. The games with my fragile soul

Chapter 21: The games with my fragile soul

"Damon?" What was he doing here? He has been invited in Matt's house? Since when? And isn't he supposed to take care of Elena? Or he already did? Oh God, please gave me power and nerves to solve their stupid love triangle, because with Stefan back… Let's just say that things got little complicated. And nothing I would love more then to spend my days being obsess with my ships in real life. Story of my life.

"Morning sunshine! And 'blue eye' boy!" Damon said. Wait, did I just have Damtt/Mamon feelings?

I stood up to put mine and Matt's empty cups of tea in the sink. I was going to wash them, but then I saw that there was nothing I can wash them with. "What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked.

"There is no way I am going to miss you first day at school." What? Today? Me at school? Nope.

"I am thinking about not going there. There is no need. I spent a lot of time home-schooling when I was on the road with Danny and Peter. I know everything that I need to know." I told him.

"Haha and I am the queen of England." He made a joke. Very funny. I would laugh at his stupid jokes, but I was too depressed for it.

"Damon, please go. It's four am. I am not in the mood to listen you being you." For a moment, I forgot where I put my phone in till I checked my pockets. I unlocked it to see if I got any new massages. _Oh yes Aleksandra, everyone would send you a massage in 4 am. _I didn't know what to expect. Maybe a missed call or a voice mail from him.

"Can you just go and see if Elena is OK?" I can't help it to feel not guilty. Nik is my friend. Nik was my friend and I would feel very bad if she got hurt really bad.

"She is fine. She is asleep." Well I would sleep to if I didn't have nightmares every time I close my eyes. "I'll take care of her later. You are first at my list. C'mon, let's go. "

"Well I am flattered. But where are we going?" I asked him.

"Your home. Or any clothes shop that exist. You can't go to school like that." I looked at the mirror in the hallway and all I saw is torn clothes, ruined make up and messy hair. Starting from my torn leggings to the ruined mascara under my eyes and leafs in my hair. How the hell they found themselves in there?

"Let's go." It was all I said. I run my fingers through my hair, looking myself in the mirror and I turn to Matt. "Maybe you can go to sleep for an hour?" Please.

Poor guy. He almost died yesterday and now he is hunted by his sister's ghost, and how he can get good night sleep because my problems. "Maybe." I hugged him before I followed Damon through the door.

Even before I could close the front door I was able to smell the fresh air. I was able to smell the life.  
When I was out, I couldn't help notice that everything was dark. It is hours away before the sun rises on East. It wasn't only the darkness that scares me, but the silence. Nobody. Maybe only one trucker who wakes up everyday at three o'clock am to deliver fresh-made bread. But nothing more. Not even me, not even Damon. Like we are nobody competing the existing of fear and darkness.

Outside, right in front of the house was parked my car, my Porsche. The same one that Nik stole for me. "You drive." I could even see properly. What do you think, what would happen if I sit on the driver sit?

"Not a scratch!" I throw him the keys that Matt earlier had given back to me.

"Don't worry, I would treat her like it's my car." He said, opening the door for me.

"Oh you mean the same car, that you change every now month because she could not take your speed limit." I said, pointing my sarcasm to him.

He was already driving for four minutes when I stated talking. "Is Elena really going to me OK?"

"Oh God, you are even worse than Stefan."

"Don't pretend like you are not the one that cares the most." I swear I saw small smile appear on Damon's lips.

"I don't." He said like he wasn't paying attention. I know it. My ship is perfect. "Now, shut up." He entered the back yard of my house and went around it so he can park the car in the front, like I do. "You will stay behind me, okay?"

"I am not little girly Aleksandra anymore. I can take care of myself." I was telling him while we were getting out of the car.

"If a vampire attack you right now, how will you react?" He had not finished his question yet while I pick up my right leg. I put my hand in the boot and look for a knife. But it wasn't there. I had a supriesed look on my face. "See what I mean?"

He is always act like this, like I can't protect myself. I can. Did he really think that I didn't notice when he stole the knife from my boot? Duhh. But I let him have this one. Because he's been through lot, and all he is left with is protecting. Protecting me like a sister and protecting Elena like... something more.

_It's stupid what I feel. Like I am in a story. Like I am written by somebody with low skills to write, because let's face it, girl like me don't get written in a vampire world where, where she isn't scared by getting killed by a vampire or werewolf bite, but her lonely heart._

He passed me the knife. "I am glad I met you, Damon."

He stop for a minute. He had this look in his face which didn't discover none feelings. Then he smiled. "I am glad that I met you to, Al.., I mean brown eyes."

I give him a big smile. But it fade when I saw that the front door in the house was unlocked. I started panic. What if Ni.. I mean Klaus had entered the house and.. And.. And do what? What is he really capable to do?

That, I have no idea. But wait, if he came, he would just find a empty house and leave.

Leave. I bet he hasn't got a clue what the word 'leave' means. He has been obsessed with chasing Katherine for centuries now and she still isn't on his list of favorite people. Hah, he don't even have that list because he killed his entire family. I am not sure if the gonna wake up and be supportive siblings. Ah

_Elijah, do you remember me? That was I time when I just had arrived here. Time when Elena's and Damon's problems were not mine. That had changed since my best friend ended being your phsyotic brother. Ah is it just me, or the fate really wanna play with my fragile soul?_

I would love to meet Katherine. I hear, she isn't exactly Elena's fan. I see a start of a great friendship. "I hear girls voice." Damon said.

"What?" I was still in my imaginary world when Damon spoke up. I jumped out because I got chills when he said it's a girl voice. _Katherine, I am not ready yet. Plus you are not invited in._ So I can breathe again. There is no way I would invite her in.

"And your brother's, to." But there is so way Danny would invite her in. _Please, don't be Katherine. Please don't be her. Please don't be her._ "You will stay behind me, okay?" Damon repeated.

This time I didn't argued. I only nodded.

But that did not serve me much because the second Damon went through the front door, he used his vampire speed and run before me. Hello. Did you forgot about me?

Now what should I do? Go after him. Or what? "Brown eyes!" I heard Damon shouting after me. I went after him. Like there is no way I am going to get hurt. Like I am no human.

"What happened to you protecting me? I thought that was the whole deal with me staying behind you." I yelled at him. But then I realize what he was actually doing. He had press some woman to the wall. He was holding her in the neck so she can't breathe.

"Damon!? What the hack are you doing? Don't you see that you can kill her?"

"Oh, she has been killed already. She is a vampire." My look quickly went to look my brother. He wasn't in the living room.

"Where is my brother, you bitch?" I was ready to kill her. But this time, their positions change. This time Damon was the one who was in danger, pressed by blonde vampire.

"What a change of a behavior." She said to me, without taking her look of Damon.

"Well, he is my brother."

"I have one. A few actually, and I wouldn't care if something happen to them. They are big boys, they can take care of themselves."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"A messenger from Klaus. I am Rebekah Mikealson."

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing and following this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Also please check my new Klaroline story The British Gentleman and the Beauty in her boots. Please review. Love you :***


End file.
